BCL: Brutal Cartoon League
by BrandonJohnson22
Summary: A new Fanfiction Wrestling League is coming, it's called BCL, it will be the Substitution for CWF, keep in mind, all Characters that will be in this Fanfic are not mine, i have no rights to them and they are reserved for their Creators, and don't forget to review this Fanfiction as well my other Ones
1. Chapter 1

*a Spotlight appears and a person named Chuck Norris walks into the Spotlight*

Chuck Norris: hello, my name is Chuck Norris, you might remember me from Story Mode CAW Federation, where i was a Commissioner twice, one time being defeated by my Good Friend Bill Cosby, well, today, i'm announcing a new fanfiction Wrestling League, it is called "Brutal Cartoon League"  
or BCL for short, however, not all of BCL's Superstars will be Cartoons, there are some TNA Superstars that will be in BCL, i know what you're thinking, "this sounds alot like CWF from JC 619"  
well, it CWF has been put on Hiatus and is probably Cancelled, i mean, the last CWF Chapter was in Early august, plus I, and a great Number of Fans out there, have forgotten who's still in CWF,  
so yeah, CWF's Over, you can think of BCL as CWF's reboot, with that Being said, if a Cartoon character was a CWF Superstar, retired or not, and would like to come to BCL, Do not Fear!, ALL CWF Superstars,  
are Eligible to be a part of BCL, and we will start with a 32 Person Tournament to crown BCL's first ever BCL Champion, you'll know who they are when we get there, anyways, that's all i have to say, so Goodbye 


	2. BCL Classics: Rikochet's First Title Win

hi guys, just to go along with my "Debut of BCL" Chapter, i've decided to make another "BCL Classics Chapter", this Chapter will be taking place when Rikochet of Mucha! Lucha! and Mickey Mouse of Disney was in the Finals of the 1984 BCL Championship Tournament, back in Round 1, Rikochet defeated Peter griffin, while Mickey Mouse beat Scorpion, then in Round 2, Rikochet defeated Pyro after hitting his signature Pulverizing Headbutt (Diving Headbutt)  
while Mickey Mouse made Cyrax tap out to the STF, then in the Quarter-finals, Rikochet got a little assistance from the Flea to defeat Kabal after the Flea distracted the Ref when Kabal was about to hit the Spinner Top Slam (Shouten), while Mickey Mouse defeated Goku with the Mickey's Freaky (Attitude Adjustment), then in the Semi-Finals,  
Rikochet only needed to Beat one more Person, his Life long Friend Spongebob, before the Match Started, Rikochet and Spongebob shaked hands, as the Match went on, the crowd cheered for Both Superstars, Rikochet's fans hummed the Mucha! Lucha! theme while Spongebob's Fans hummed the Spongebob Theme, Rikochet and Spongebob started to Power up from their own fans' Energy Rikochet thought it was time to hit the Rikochet Pulverizing Headbutt while Spongebob thought it was Time for the Spear, Rikochet got up top but fell victim to the Dreaded Spear by Spongebob,  
everyone thought Rikochet was a Goner, but Rikochet kicked out at the Very Last Second, leaving Spongebob as well as the Commentators of Demoman and Homer shocked that one of the Main Characters of Mucha! Lucha! kicked out of the Spear at the VERY, LAST, second, it was a Record of how fast a Superstar would kick out of a Finisher, Rikochet suddenly hit a Superkick out of nowhere and got up top,  
Rikochet got in position for the Rikochet Pulverizing Headbutt, but then he decided against it and brought out his Inner Finn Balor and hit the "Cuda Gra" and got th to advance to the finals,  
Spongebob got up and held out his hand for a Handshake, Rikochet shook his Hand and gave him a Hug as Spongebob walked out of the Ring and Rikochet Continued Celebrating, Mickey Mouse and Goofy Goof met in the Other Semi-Final Match, a Match-up of Two Friends, the match raged on, both Mickey and Goofy giving everything they got

Mickey: wow, me and goofy pulled off one heck of a show, one of us had to win so we could face Rikochet in the Finals, my Hopes for reigniting MickeyMania were Sky High, i've held the CWF Title for a Staggering 10 Years,  
so, imagine how many Years i would hold the BCL Title For

the Match showed Mickey and Goofy both giving 110%, Mickey tried to go for the Freaky Mickey but Goofy countered it into a Reverse STO, then Goofy hit a Goof Drop (360 Powerbomb), but Mickey Kicked out at 2 soon after multiple Finishers, Mickey hit the Freaky mickey on Goofy and Got the Win, and now, it is Rikochet VS Mickey in the Finals

Rikochet: oh man, me vs Mickey was a great fight, i had to not only Win for my friend Spongebob, but my Friends and Family

Mickey Mouse: you know, if it wasn't for Rikochet's Adrenaline or my Charisma, we wouldn't have a match, i remember how that Match Was

(BCL's first ever PPV: Gold at Stake)

Announcer: the following Contest is the Finals of the BCL Championship Tournament set for one fall!

(Mucha! Lucha! Theme plays)

Announcer: making his way to the Ring, from the World Renowned International School of Lucha, Rikochet!

Demoman: here comes Rikochet, he's wanted his whole Life to win the BCL Title, and tonight could be his Night

Rikochet jumps into the Ring Sin Cara Style, and gets up onto the Top Rope and Taunts to his Fans, the Flea claps for his Partner

(Real American by Hulk Hogan Plays)

i am a real american...

fight for the rights of every man...

i am a real American...

fight for what's right! FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE!

Announcer: and his Opponent, from Disney City (yeah i don't know what Hometown Mickey Mouse is from): Mickey Mouse!

Homer: Imagine what would happen if Mickey Mouse became BCL's First ever Champion, that would mean he would resume MickeyMania

Mickey gets into the Ring, before the match, both Competitors Shake Hands, Rikochet starts up by taking a Running Start and shoulder Tackles Mickey, Mickey Quickly Gets up and gets Rikochet in Position for a Powerslam,  
but as soon as Mickey starts running, Rikochet gets out of the powerslam and pushes Mickey into the Ring Post, Mickey's Nose starts to Bleed and he calls for a time out, he succeeds and he goes to fix his Nose, after which Mickey is now better and gets back into the Ring, Mickey gets into Position for the Freaky Mickey and he hits it

1,2,Rikochet kicks out

Rikochet does a few Punches and Kicks and then hits a Solidia de Sol on Mickey and goes for the Pin

1,2,Mickey Kicks out

Rikochet and Mickey start hitting each other Blow for Blow, Rikochet goes for a Running start but accidentally Knocks the Ref out, with the ref out, Heath Burns and Evil Leafy run Down the Entrance Ramp and start beating Down on Mickey Mouse

NOTE: this would set up a Rivlary between Mickey vs Heath and Evil Leafy that would end Mickey's Career

Homer: what do Heath and Evil Leafy Have here?

Heath hits the Heath Hitter and Evil Leafy then hits Mickey with the Life's End, under the Management of Draculaura

NOTE: this was Draculaura's Debut

after Heath and Evil Leafy leave the Ring, Rikochet stares at them with a Confused Look, Rikochet picks up Mickey and hits the Solidia de Sol and Pins Him as the Ref gets back up

1, 2, 3

Announcer: Here's your Winner, and NEWWWWWWW BCL Champion, Rikochet!

Homer: and Rikochet wins the BCL Title! and the celebration Begins!

Red and Blue Confetti begins to Rain Down as Rikochet Celebrates, soon Mickey gets up, Rikochet offers a Handshake and Mickey Does shake Rikochet's Hand

Rikochet's Celebration continues while Love Story by Taylor Swift Starts Playing

suddenly, Scanty and Kneesocks are at the top of the Entrance Ramp and they Applaud for Rikochet as the Show Draws to a Close. 


	3. the Roster of BCL

Shikamaru (Naruto)

Alignment: Face

Finishers: S-Factor (Facebuster) and Shadowsault (Lionsault)

Accomplishments: 2x Former Tag Team Champion with Kakashi Hatake, 3x Former U.S Champion, former Intercontinental Champion,

Theme Song: "In the Shadows" by Hollywood Undead

Spongebob Squarepants

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Sponge Slam (Styles Clash) and Spongebob Splash (Phenomenal Forearm)

Accomplishments: 2x Tag Team champion, 2x Intercontinental Champion, Former BCL Champion, and King of the Ring

Theme Song: "Nobody Likes me" by Deuce

Rikochet

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Soli dia sol and Rikochet Pulverizing Headbutt (Diving Headbutt)

Accomplishments: 2x Former Tag team Champion with the Flea, the Youngest BCL Champion ever, the First ever Mexican Heavyweight Champion

Theme Song: the Mucha! Lucha! Theme song

Abyss

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Black Hole Slam and Shock Treatment (Torture Rack Powerbomb)

Accomplishments: Tag Team Champion with Raven, 3x BCL Champion, 2x World Heavyweight Champion

Theme Song: his TNA Theme Song

Sweet Tooth

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Two Handed Chokeslam and Ice Cream Slam (Black Hole Slam)

Accomplishments: the Longest Reigning BCL Champion Ever (a STAGGERING 18 Years!), Tag Team Champion with Roadkill, United States Champion and the 1982 BCL Rumble Winner

Theme Song: Dragula by Rob Zombie

Neji Hyuga

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Neji Slam (Book End)

Accomplishments: Tag team Champion with Rock Lee, Intercontinental Champion, United States Champion, World Heavyweight Champion 1984 BCL Rumble Winner

Theme Song: "the Pretender" by Foo Fighters

Rock Lee

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Rock Solid (Shining Wizard) and Leaf Hurricane (Spinning Heel Kick)

Accomplishments: Tag Team Champion with Neji Hyuga, former CWF United States Champion, CWF Hardcore Champion

Theme Song: "the Pretender" by Foo Fighters

The Flea

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Spinning Powerbomb, Frog Splash

Accomplishments: Tag Team Champion with Rikochet, Cruiserweight Champion, United States Champion

Theme Song: Mucha! Lucha! Theme Song

Nightwing

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Night Out (Dead Leveler) and Turning of the Night (Cross Rhodes)

Accomplishments: 2x Tag Team Champion (once with Cyborg, Once with Beast Boy)

Theme Song: Teen Titans theme

Beast Boy

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Green Cutter (Diamond Cutter)

Accomplishments: BCL Champion, World Heavyweight Champion, United States Champion, Tag Team Champion

Theme Song: Teen Titans theme

Sniper

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Snipe Cutter (Reverse RKO) and Spear

Accomplishments: Tag Team Champion with Pyro

Theme Song: Team Fortress 2 Theme

Pyro

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Flame Burner (Go To Sleep) and Samoan Drop (Pyro Driver)

Accomplishments: Tag Team Champion with Pyro, Intercontinental Champion

Theme Song: Team Fortress 2 Theme

Evil Leafy

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Life's End (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver)

Accomplishments: one of the Longest Running BCL Champions ever, 2x Tag Team Champion (once with Heath Burns and Once with Fliqpy)

Theme Song: "Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven

Draculaura

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Vampiral Descent (Sister Abigail)

Accomplishments: BCL Women's Champion, First Ever Divas Battle Royal Winner

Theme: "Goodnight" from the Birthday Massacre

Puff Puff

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Mic Check

Accomplishments: Formed Team YFM, 2x Youtube Champion, 2x Intercontiental Champion

Theme Song: "Tig Ol' Bitties" by YFM

Deejay

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Deejay Bomb (Bonzai Drop)

Accomplishments: Tag Team Champion with Axl, United States Champion

Theme Song: "Bitch Got a Penis" by YFM

Axl

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Axl Driver (TKO)

Accomplishments: Tag Team Champion with Deejay, World Heavyweight Champion

Theme Song: "Robot Bar Fight" by YFM

Benetar

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Guitar Drop (Pedigree)

Accomplishments: Tag Team Champion with Axl

Theme Song: "Friend Zone" by YFM

Jack Spicer (Xaolin Showdown) Managed by Vexus (My life as a Teenage Robot)

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Spicer Splash (450 Splash) and Jack-in-a-Box (Big Ending)

Accomplishments: 2x BCL X-Division Champion (before it got Vacated after Jack Relinquished it)

Theme Song: "Enemy" by Fozzy

Vexus (my life as a Teenage Robot)

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: V Drop (Reverse Twist of Fate)

Accomplishments: 4x Woman's Champion, 2006 Hall of Famer, Originator of the Unholy Alliance

Theme Song: Rosemary's Impact Wrestling Theme

Milhouse Van Houten

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Sweet Chin Milhouse (Sweet Chin Music)

Accomplishments: Only One, the Biggest Losing Streak in BCL History, before the BCL Brawl Episode 1 Chapter is Uploaded,  
Milhouse is 0-43

Theme Song: his Cover of Shawn Michaels' Theme "Sexy Boy" called "Sexy Milhouse"

Bart Simpson

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Bart-KO (RKO)

Accomplishments: 3 time BCL Champion, 1 Time U.S Champion

Theme Songs: Do the Bartman by Himself and Never Back Down by Nine Lashes

Jigsaw

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Let the Game Begin (Pedigree)

Accomplishment: Tag team Champion with Chucky the Killer Doll

Theme Song: IDK, if you have an idea on what his Theme Song should be, Post it in the Review Box Be-low

Homer Simpson

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Simpson Stunner (Stunner) and Springfield Splash (Big Splash)

Accomplishments: Former BCL Champion (held the title until the BCL Rumble 2004), tag team Champion with Peter Griffin

Theme Song: Hell Yeah by Rev Theory

Heath Burns (Monster High)

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: the Heath Hitter (Zig-Zag)

Accomplishments: Tag team Champion with Evil Leafy (he and Evil Leafy held it until BCL Rumble 2005), 2x United States Champion

Theme Song: "Everyone" by Adema

Chowder

Alignment: Face (until BCL Brawl Episode 1 comes out)

Finishers: the Chow Down (Shell Shocked) and the Dark Kiss (TKO on the Rope, it will be made on BCL Brawl Episode 1)

Accomplishments: BCL Champion for 17 Years, 2x Tag Team Champion (once with Spongebob, and Once with Ceviche)

Theme Songs: Ryback's Theme and Boogeyman's theme (it will be made official when BCL Brawl Episode 1 comes out)

El Tigre

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Tigre Claw (Iron Claw) and the Tigre Bomb (three Amigos into a Jackhammer)

Accomplishments: 2x BCL Tag Team Champion with Aang

Theme Song: El Tigre theme

"Angry German Kid" Leopold

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: German Stunner

Accomplishments: BCL White Knight Champion

Theme Song: "Joyride" from the GTA 1 Soundtrack

Tom Brady

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Brady-5 (F-5)

Accomplishments: Tag Team Champion with Derek Jeter

Theme Song: NFL Theme

Derek Jeter

Finisher: Baseball Bash (Leg Drop)

Accomplishments: Tag Team Champion with Tom Brady

Theme Song: "i'm not Jesus" by Apocalyptica

Spawn

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Spawn Bomb (Chokeslam)

Accomplishments: 2x BCL Hell Champion, Kissed Draculaura's Foot if he wanted to join the Unholy Alliance (a thing that was also Done by Chowder)

Theme Song: "Headstrong" by Trapt

Kira "Light" Yagami

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Death Note (GTS)

Accomplishments: 2x Intercontinental Champion, Tag team Champion with L Lawliet

Theme Song: 8-Bit version of his theme (you can find it right here watch?v=7vXeb-cs5UA)

Phillip J. Fry

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Future Cutter (RKO)

Accomplishments: 3x BCL Champion, 2x Tag Team Champion

Theme Song: Futurama Theme

Myself

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Cross Johnson (Cross Rhodes)

Accomplishments: so far i am undefeated in BCL at 80-0, had a Date with Majin Android 21, and charmed the Pants off of many ladies in BCL

Theme Songs: Edge's Theme and Dear Agony By Breaking Benjamin

Ed

Alignment: Face

Finisher: EDominator (Dominator)

Accomplishments: Tag Team Champion with Double D

Theme Song: Ed Edd n Eddy Theme Song

Edd

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Clothesline from ED (Clothesline from Hell)

Accomplishments: Tag Team Champion with Ed

Theme Song: Ed Edd n Eddy Theme Song

Mr. Eddy

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: SpearED

Accomplishments: Tag Team Champion with Light Yagami, BCL Champion until BCL Rumble 2006

Theme Song: "Don't you wish you were me?" by Chris Jericho

Red X

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Red X Factor (X Factor)

Accomplishments: multi-time Hardcore Champion, Tag Team Champion with Akuma

Theme Song: X Gon give it to Ya

Scout

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Scout Spike (Samoan Spike)

Accomplishments: multi-time Tag Team Champion with Heavy, Multi-time United States Champion

Theme Song: Umaga's Theme Song

Zuko

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Dancing Dragon (Pedigree)

Accomplishments: 4 time BCL Champion, 3 Time Tag Team Champion

Theme Song: that's up for you to Decide in the Review Box Below

"The Wishmaster" Timmy Turner

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Wish Cutter (RKO)

Accomplishments: 5 Time BCL Champion, 5 Time BCL United States Champion

Theme Song: "Doctor of Thuganomics" by John Cena

Nathan Explosion

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Deathlock (Sharpshooter) and Metalocalypse (Pedigree)

Accomplishments: BCL White Knight Champion, 3x BCL Champion

Theme Song: "Thunderhorse" by Dethklok

Toodee (Yo Gabba Gabba)

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Gabba Bomb (Powerbomb)

Accomplishments: Women's Champion, BCL Divas Champion, a Member of the Nicktoons World Order

Theme Song: Yo Gabba Gabba Theme

Scanty

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: RRurrruuu Cutter

Accomplishments: co-Womans Champion with Kneesocks

Theme Song: i Want You

Kneesocks

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: RRurruuu Bomb

Accomplishments: co-Woman's Champion with Scanty

Theme Song: I Want You

and many more... if you have any idea on who could show up in BCL, let me Know in the Reviews Below, and yes, Reviews are now up 


	4. BCL Classics: the Chamber is Born

Alright so i decided to make another BCL Classics Chapter before i upload BCL Brawl Episode 1, this was the First PPV when the Elimination Chamber was Born

(Promo)

Chuck Norris: we Decided that the BCL Championship, the World Heavyweight Championship, and the US Championship will ALL be Decided in a High Stakes Match, The Elimination Chamber!, all Three EC Matches will Happen at our 2nd PPV Thrive to Survive

NOTE: as of this Chapter Johnny Test was the World Heavyweight Champion, the US Champion was Gohan, and the BCL Champion was Rikochet

Chuck Norris: i wish you three the Best of Luck

after Chuck made the Announcement, a Variety of Qualifying Matches to see who would face who for What title were Made

first was the US Title Qualifying Matches

Mickey Mouse defeated Big Bad Pete after the Freaky Mickey to Qualify

Homer Simpson Defeated the Flea after the Homer Choke Hold to Qualify

Luigi (with Mario) Defeated Sektor (with Cyrax) after a Luigi Bomb to Qualify

Spongebob Defeated Eric Cartman after a Sponge Slam to Qualify

and Darth Vader defeated Akuma after a Force Slam to Qualify

then as for the World Heavyweight Championship Qualifying Matches

Zuko, Reptile, Donald Duck, Batroc the Leaper, and Venom all Qualified for the World Heavyweight Championship Chamber Match

while Mega Man, Van Helsing, Shadow the Hedgehog (with Rouge the Bat), Deadpool, and Bart Simpson all Qualified for the BCL Championship Chamber Match

with all the Qualifying Matches Completed, so was the Road to Thrive to Survive

Rikochet: oh man, did i have to Survive 5 Opponents, well it wasn't Easy

the Elimination Chamber Crowned 2 New Champions, Spongebob was the NEW US Champion, while Reptile was the New World Heavyweight Champion, all that was left, was the BCL Championship Chamber Match

(BCL's 2nd PPV: Thrive to Survive)

it shows Rikochet and Bart Simpson as the Final 2, both Men hit Blow for Blow, after a few Back to Back Moves, Rikochet tried to hit the Solidia De Sol but Bart countered it into a Bart-KO, until Bart accidentally knocked out the Ref

but then, both men kicked each other in the Groin

suddenly from the Elimination Chamber Floor, Draculaura came in from out of nowhere and hit Rikochet with the Vampiral Descent

Demoman: well i don't know what Draculaura's Doing, but there are no Disqualifications in the Elimination Chamber, this is all Legal

Draculaura: Rikochet, Kiss your Title Goodbye

suddenly, Evil Leafy comes out of the Elimination Chamber Floor as well and hits the Life's End onto Rikochet

Draculaura places Bart onto Rikochet and counts the 1, 2, 3 Herself and calls for the Bell to be Rung

Announcer: Here's your Winner, and NEW BCL Champion: Bart Simpson!

Homer: well it looks like my Son is the New BCL Champion with Help from the Unholy Alliance

Rikochet is Left in the Ring as the Show Draws to a Close.

alright Guys, now that that's Over, Reviews are Up!. 


	5. BCL Brawl Episode 1

*the song by To Be Loved by Papa Roach starts playing as BCL Brawl Episode 1 opens up*

*it shows Footage featuring Spongebob hugging Patrick, Chowder yelling "i'm not your boyfriend" at Panini, and Muscle Man flexing*

*a montage begins, going all around the place, Youtube Users dancing, Aurora Spencer laying down, Justin looking at his mirror,  
Mr Krabs and Squidward Dancing together, and then it shows the BCL Brawl Arena (the 2003 Raw Arena), while Demoman and Homer Simpson are the commentators*

Demoman: fanfiction Fans everywhere, welcome to BCL Brawl Episode 1, i'm Demoman along side Homer Simpson, tonight we have 7 Matches for you, now let's see what our first match is

*the Your Favorite Martian Song Tig Ol' Bitties plays as Puff Puff Deejay and Benetar walk down the aisle with Microphones, they start to sing the Song playing*

Puff Puff: it was the first day back to school, cutting up in class, acting like a fool, friends are rolling in we started talking about the summer, Deejay saw twilight-

Deejay: Bummer!

Puff Puff: i spoke up and i asked my friends "are there any new girls? 9's or 10's?"

*suddenly the song stops playing*

Puff Puff: alright what the fuck is this Benetar, did the Music players pass out?

Benetar: whoever stopped our song will Pay

Deejay: i agree with you guys

*suddenly Edge's theme plays as Brandon Johnson comes out with Puff's Girl Tig, and Puff does not like it ONE Bit*

Demoman: wow, how disrespectful can you get?, the self-proclaimed "Pussy Magnet" Brandon Johnson is coming out with Puff's old girlfriend Tig

Puff Puff: the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend you Cockmuncher!

Brandon: nobody calls the Pussy Magnet a Cockmuncher

*Brandon punches Puff Puff down with a Right Hand, and gets him into a Reverse DDT Position*

Homer Simpson: looks like Brandon is going to hit his finisher, the Cross Johnson!

*Brandon manages to hit the Cross Johnson (Cross Rhodes) onto Puff Puff*

*the crowd cheers at Brandon's Move, but Tig low Blows Brandon*

Brandon: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

*Puff Puff Benetar and Deejay attack Brandon repeatedly*

Demoman: this is just Sick from Team YFM

Puff Puff: set him up Guys

*Deejay and Benetar set up Brandon for the triple Powerbomb*

*and they hit the triple Powerbomb on Brandon, but then Brandon sees Blood on the side of his Lower Lip*

Brandon: MY BEAUTIFUL MOVIE STAR GOOD LOOKS!, oh NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!

*Brandon gets up and takes his Red shirt off and puts on top cut off Gloves*

Brandon: Who's First!?

*Benetar charges at Brandon but then Brandon hits a Spinebuster on Benetar*

Demoman: Damn, Brandon is full of American Fire!

Puff Puff: Deejay go get em!

*Deejay runs at Brandon and Brandon Backdrops him out, then Brandon points at Puff Puff, and Puff Puff looks Scared*

Puff Puff: u-u-u-uhh, oh god, l-l-l-lo-loo-loo-look i wa-wa-wa-wa-was Playing with you, why would i try to attack y-yo-you?

Brandon: you just messed with the WRONG PUSSY MAGNET!

*Brandon grabs Puff Puff by the Hair and Puff Puff looks scared, Brandon Goes for the Cross Johnson and performs it*

Brandon: and by the Way, Grandma's Dont got a Facebook, i am not White Boy Wasted, and more importantly, I DON'T GOT THAT NERD RAGE!

*Brandon gets the crowd to Give him some Mountain Dew, Brandon then grabs a Mic*

Brandon: alright Death Valley Champion, whoever the Champion is by the end of tonight i will challenge for the title at End of Days, now then, guys in the back,  
play a Song i'm much better at singing

*after Brandon's live Performance, it cuts to Chowder walking around until he Bumps into Evil Leafy and Draculaura*

Chowder: wow, you both seem quiet, and silent, and creepy looking

Evil Leafy and Draculaura: (silence)

*Evil Leafy smiles evily*

Chowder: what?

*Brandon pushes Chowder out of the way onto Draculaura's Lips*

Draculaura: oh my, my lips totally smooched yours, well Chowder, why don't you join our side, are you in?

Chowder: you want me to give into the Dark Side?

Draculaura: oh yes, give into the Dark Side

*then, reflections of Lightning are shown in Chowder's Eyes, as he evily smiles, he Shakes Evil Leafy's hand*

Chowder: i'm in

Draculaura: great, now let's give you a Monster High Style Makeover

*it cuts back to Homer and Demoman*

Homer: holy crap, looks like Chowder had turned to the Dark Side and has therefore turned Heel, i smell a new team coming

Demoman: so let's get to our first Match

*Goldust's theme plays as it shows Chris Griffin and he does the orton Pose*

*the Bell Rings*

Tony Chimel: the following Contest is set for one Fall, introducing first, fighting out of Quahog Rhode Island, Please Welcome,  
Chris Griffin!

Demoman: and here comes Peter griffin's son Chris, let's see how he does here on Episode 1

*Chris' theme stops*

*Boogeyman's theme plays as the New and Improved Chowder comes out with Evil leafy and Draculaura*

Tony Chimel: and his opponent, Accompanied by Draculaura and Evil Leafy, from Marzipan City, please Welcome, Chowder!

*Chowder looks like a Demon with Skull Face Paint and he now has a Dark Jacket and is wearing a Black Shirt with Red Stripes*

Referee: alright gentlemen, i would like a Good Fight, whoever pins their opponent 1 2 3, Wins, now let's get it on

*Chris charges at Chowder but Chowder clotheslines Chris to the Ground*

Chris Griffin: what the?, that didn't just happen!, lemme try that again!

*Chris charges at Chowder but Chowder Spears him*

Chris Griffin: i can't believe i'm losing to Chowder

Chowder: Yeah, Well believe it

*Chowder sets up Chris for a TKO on the Top Rope*

Demoman: it looks like Chowder is setting up for his finisher, he calls this the "Dark Kiss"

Draculaura: that's right, FINISH HIM!

*Chowder hits the Dark Kiss on Chris and Chris falls to the floor Limp*

Demoman: oh that must be it, it's all over for Chris

*the referee begins the Count*

Referee: 1! 2! 3!

Tony Chimel: Here's your Winner! Chooooooooowderrrrrrrrrrrrr!

*Dracularar and evil leafy walk into the Ring and celebrate with Chowder*

Chowder: well, the Unholy Alliance is Born

Demoman: HOLY CRAP!, i was right, a New team is here and it's called the Unholy Alliance

*and after the unholy alliance leave, they begin the next match*

*the RAW 2003 Theme plays as Team El Tigre comes out*

Tony Chimel: the following contest is an 11-on-11 Elimination tag team match, introducing first, El Tigre, Santino Marella,  
Trent, Timmy Turner, Inuyasha, Lion-O, Crash Bandicoot, the Green Ranger, Storm Shadow, Squilliam Fancyson and Scorpion!  
Team El Tigre!

*Team El Tigre's theme stops playing*

*Team Brandon Johnson's theme plays (Buzzin Remix) as Team Brandon comes out*

Tony Chimel: and their Opponents, Brandon Johnson, Cobra Commander, Validmir Kozlov, Rey Mysterio, Ronald Mcdonald, Sweet Tooth,  
Homer Simpson, Ash Ketchum, Joe Higashi, Gohan, and Beast Boy! Team Brandon Johnson!

Brandon: alright Team, if we can get along, we can win this Match!, i'm looking at you Joe and Ash, you better get along for once.

Joe Higashi: even though i Hate Ash Ketchum, i ain't giving up for this Team

Gohan: alright, who's going first?

*silence*

Gohan: oh i'm up, Okay, i'm a Veteran from ACW so i will go first, Brandon, watch how the Leader of the JSA does it

*Gohan gets into the Ring*

El Tigre: i'll go first for my team

*El Tigre gets into the Ring, and the Match Starts*

Gohan: come on little Tigre, ima let you make the first move

El Tigre: pfffft, what is this guy?, a Lawyer?

*El Tigre goes for a Forearm but Gohan catches him and prepares him for a Masenko (Vito's Finisher the code of Silence)*

Demoman: looks like Gohan is going for his patented Masenko

*Gohan hits the Masenko on El Tigre then tags in Sweet Tooth*

Sweet Tooth: i plan on making Tigre Flavored Ice Cream out of you!

*El Tigre tags in Green Ranger and Green Ranger comes in*

*Green Ranger charges at Sweet Tooth but Sweet Tooth hits an Abyss style Blackhole Slam on him*

Demoman: oh and a Blackhole Slam on Green Ranger, Green Ranger in trouble, hook of the leg.

1! 2! 3!

Demoman: and Sweet Tooth makes short work of Green Ranger, and it's 11 on 10 now, in favor of Team Johnson

El Tigre: alright guys, we have 10 members left, let's bounce back, Storm Shadow, you're up

*Storm Shadow gets in the Ring as Sweet Tooth tags in Gohan*

Demoman: and Gohan is tagged in by Sweet Tooth, as Storm Shadow gets into the Ring

*Storm Shadow goes for a Dropkick but Gohan saw it coming and Clothesline Storm Shadow onto the Ground*

Gohan: no wonder you lost to Snake Eyes, now it's time to finish you off

*Gohan goes for the Masenko and hits it on Storm Shadow and then goes for the Pin*

1! 2! 3!

Demoman: and Gohan eliminates Storm Shadow, and now it's 11 on 9!

El Tigre: Dang, Squilliam, you're up

*Gohan tags in Cobra Commander as Squilliam Fancyson comes into the Ring*

*Cobra Commander charges at Squilliam Fancyson before Squilliam hits him with a Brogue Kick*

1! 2!

*Cobra Commander kicks out*

Demoman: and Cobra Commander kicked out

*Cobra Commander goes behind Squilliam and hits a Zig-Zag and pins Squilliam*

1! 2! 3!

Demoman: and it is Squilliam Fancyson eliminated, and now Team Brandon is in the Lead, 11 on 8

El Tigre: uuuughhhh, our team is Dropping like Flies, Crash, it's your turn

*Cobra tags in Beast Boy and Crash gets into the Ring*

Crash Bandicoot: *gibberish*

Beast Boy: yeah, i'm just gonna use my Green Cutter finisher now

*Beast Boy hits the Green Cutter on Crash and pins him*

1! 2! 3!

Demoman: Beast Boy Eliminates Crash Bandicoot and is 11 to 7, in favor of Team Brandon

*after a few back and forth Eliminations, it came down to El Tigre and Brandon's full team, as Brandon is tagged in*

Brandon: well El Tigre, i am currently looking towards my First BCL Win, come at me Bro!

*El Tigre charges at Brandon but Brandon spears El Tigre Roman Reigns style*

*while the Match is going on, Chowder Evil Leafy and Draculaura are watching it from their locker room, in the Hallways,  
it shows the current BCL Tag team Champions Dudley Do right and the Mountie*

*it cuts back to the match as Brandon goes for the Cross Johnson on El Tigre*

Demoman: looks like Brandon is gonna put the exclamation point on things.

*Brandon hits the Cross Johnson on El Tigre and pins him*

1! 2! 3!

Tony Chimel: here are your winners! Team Brandon!

Demoman: and Brandon's Team wins

Homer: what a cocky move from Brandon

*then Brandon stares at the Ramp and Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat clap for him*

*Later, the Six Pack Challenge to crown BCL's First ever Death Valley Champion is Set up*

Tony Chimel: the following contest is a six Pack Challenge for the BCL Death Valley title, the rules are this, if one of the 6 people becomes pinned or Submitted,  
he will be Eliminated, Last Person Standing will be the first Ever Death Valley Champion

*Abyss' theme starts playing as Abyss comes out with Father James Mitchell*

Tony Chimel: introducing First, accompanied by Father James Mitchell, The Monster, Abyss!

Demoman: well, it's time for the Six Pack Challenge to declare the First ever Death Valley Champion, and remember, Brandon will challenge whoever wins this Match for the title at End of Days, Abyss will probably win

Homer: i agree, if Abyss brings out his signature Bag of Tacks, he could win at any point in this match

*Abyss gets into the ring and his Entrance theme stops*

*Little Mac comes down the Ramp air boxing while the Punch Out theme Plays*

Tony Chimel: introducing his opponents first, Little Mac!

Demoman: let's see how Little Mac does in his chance to become Champion

*Little Mac gets into the ring*

Homer: let's see if the Star of Punch-Out can win

*Little Mac's theme stops playing*

*All Black by Good Charlotte starts playing as Venom Comes out*

Tony Chimel: introducing next, The Black and White Symbiote, Venom!

Demoman: and here comes Venom, the SCAW Veteran, he is no stranger when it comes to Six Pack Challenges

*Venom Slides sideways into the Ring Edge-Like and his Theme stops playing*

*Alberto Del Rio's theme starts playing as Alejandro Burromeutro comes out*

Tony Chimel: introducing next, Alejandrrrrrrrroooooo! Burrrrrrromuertooooooooo!

*Alejandro sees Justin with Heather and Alejandro growls after seeing that, and then Alejandro gets into the Ring*

*Alejandro's theme stops playing*

*Spongebob's theme the SquareBob SpongeMix starts playing as he comes out with Sasha Banks and Lita*

Tony Chimel: and introducing next, he is one Half of the newly Christened Underachievers, Spongebob!

Homer: looks like Spongebob has some WWE Ladies with him, i guess Spongebob has gotten popular on Nickelodeon Again

*Spongebob gets onto the Apron and into the Ring*

*Spongebob's theme stops playing*

*the Rock and Roll cover of "Cult of Personality" starts playing as Peter Griffin comes out*

Tony Chimel: and Introducing Last but most certainly not Least, from Quahog Rhode Island, Peter Griffin!

Peter Griffin: my Son may have lost to a cabearit earlier tonight, but that is not gonna submit a failure to the Peter Griffin Name

*Peter Gets into the Ring*

Peter Griffin: really, a Latino Man, a 7 Foot Tall Behemoth, a Kitchen Sponge, a Boxer, and a Symbiote, this should be Easy

*the Bell Rings*

*Spongebob goes for a Dive at Peter*

Demoman: Spongebob going for the Dive

*Spongebob transitions into a X-Division like Hurricanrana*

Demoman: and Spongebob hits the Hurricanrana

*Abyss big boots Alejandro and double Clotheslines Little Mac and Venom*

*Spongebob hits a Cutter onto Peter only to walk right into a Blackhole Slam courtesy of Abyss*

1! 2!

*Spongebob Kicks out*

Demoman: way to keep it up Spongebob

*Spongebob sees Sandy cheering him on*

Spongebob: thank you Sandy

*but Abyss turns Spongebob around and gives him another Blackhole Slam*

1! 2! 3!

Tony Chimel: Spongebob has been Eliminated!

*Abyss gestures for Alejandro to come at him*

Alejandro: yeah right, like i'm gonna fall for that Trick

*but then Venom low blows Alejandro in his jalapenos*

Alejandro: oh god!, that hurt that like a Motherfucker

*Venom hits a Zig-Zag on Alejandro and goes on top for a Five Star Symbiote Splash*

Homer: looks like Venom is going off top

Venom: here we go!

*Venom hits the Five Star Symbiote Splash and goes for the pin*

1! 2! 3!

Tony Chimel: Alejandro has been Eliminated!

*Little Mac, Abyss, Venom, and Peter all stare at each other*

*Abyss charges at Little Mac*

*Little Mac hits the K.O Uppercut on Abyss*

*the Uppercut did not hurt Abyss at all*

*Abyss hits the Blackhole Slam on Little Mac*

1! 2! 3!

Tony Chimel: Little Mac has been Eliminated!

*Peter, Abyss, and Venom all stare at Each other*

Venom: only one of us can get that Big Beautiful Belt

Peter Griffin: well the both of you can kiss the Fattest Part of my Ass

Abyss: i don't think so, i will be facing Brandon at End of Days for the Death Valley title, not you two

Venom goes for a Dive at Abyss but Abyss counters it and pushes him to Peter, knocking Both out

Abyss goes to James Mitchell, and Mitchell gives Abyss his Barbed Wire Weapon "Janice"

Abyss hits Peter Griffin and goes for a Chokeslam on Peter Griffin on the Weapon

Demoman: this is not gonna be good for Peter

*Abyss hits the Chokeslam leaving Peter Griffin in Pain*

Homer: i do not Know if Peter can get up from that

*Abyss goes for the Pin*

1! 2! 3!

Tony Chimel: Peter griffin has been Elminated!

Venom: well Abyss, only two of us are Left, i can't wait to get that Big Beautiful Title

*Venom charges at Abyss but Abyss catches him in a Chokeslam*

Abyss: i don't think so Venom, sorry, but i guess you've been Overdosed!

*Abyss Chokeslams Venom and walks over to James Mitchell, Abyss grabs the Bag of Thumbtacks*

*Abyss Spreads the Thumbtacks onto the Ring*

*Venom runs back and charges at Abyss, but Abyss catches him and Hits Venom with a Blackhole Slam on the Tacks*

1! 2! 3!

Ding Ding Ding!

Tony Chimel: Here's your winner! annnnnnnnnnnnnd NEWWWWWWWW Death Valley Championnnnnnnnnnnnnn, The Monsterrrrrr, AAAAAAAAAABYYYYYYYYSSSS!

*Abyss' Theme starts playing again*

Abyss: i told you guys i would win a Title, now, where is Brandon Johnson

Brandon Johnson (at the Top of The Ramp): Over Here!

Brandon's theme plays as he comes down the Ramp (only this time Brandon's theme is and from then on, would be Dear Agony from Breaking Benjamin)

*Chuck Norris also Came Out with Brandon*

Chuck Norris: well, first off, i would like to congratulate Abyss for being BCL's First Ever Death Valley Champion, Secondly, i've decided to make it Brandon vs Abyss at End of Days for the Death Valley Title, and Since Abyss is Champion, he gets to Pick the Rules

Abyss: well Brandon, if i'm going to Hell, i'll be taking you to Hell with me, i will pick the one Match that was used in BCL one time

Brandon: your saying you want to have a Match inside the Demonic Structure that is Hell in a Cell? if so, i accept your offer

James Mitchell: well Brandon, Abyss Promises to Make your Face Bloodier and Bloodier than what happened with Shawn Michaels and Undertaker at WWF Badd Blood 1997

me: well, i will have Toodee of Yo Gabba Gabba as my manager

James Mitchell; sure, you can have any manager you want, you'll still lose

*after all the people Leave the Ring, the Next Match Starts*

*the Unholy Alliance's Theme Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven starts playing as Evil Leafy comes out with Draculaura and Chowder*

Tony Chimel: the following Contest is a Mixed Tag Team Match set for one Fall!, on the Way to the Ring, accompanied By Chowder, From the Depths of Hell!, EVIL LEAFY AND DRACULAURA!

Homer: and here comes Evil Leafy and Draculaura, along with Chowder who won his Match Earlier Tonight

Evil Leafy and Draculaura get into the Ring and Evil Leafy does the thing where Kane makes Flames appear on top of the Poles

the Unholy Alliance's theme stops playing

*Pinkie Pie and Milhouse's Theme starts playing (the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Theme) as Pinkie Pie comes out with Milhouse on him and Milhouse is Asleep*

Bart Simpson: oh my God, MILHOUSE, WAKE YOUR ASS UP!

Milhouse: Ahhh i'm awake i'm awake, what happened?

Bart Simpson: your about to Wrestle in a Match, no Wonder you lost so many times back in SCAW

Milhouse: oh wow, i didn't know, and who is my opponent?

Bart: well your opponent-sa are Evil Leafy and Draculaura

Milhouse: WHAT!?, oh man, i haven't even brought my Inhaler

*Pinkie Pie and Milhouse get into the Ring, Milhouse looks scared staring at Draculaura*

*Milhouse tries to beat up Evil Leafy, but it Backfires as Evil Leafy Grabs Him*

Homer: ohhhh Damn, Milhouse is Screwed!

*Evil Leafy goes for the Life's End (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver)*

NOTE: if you have any ideas on what Evil Leafy's Finisher Name should be, post it in the Review Box Below

Demoman: oh man, this is Bad

*Evil Leafy hits the Life's End on Milhouse and pins him*

1! 2! 3!

Tony Chimel: here are your Winners! Evil Leafy and Draculaura!

*Chowder gets into the ring and stares at Milhouse with an Evil Smile*

Chowder: we should add Insult to Injury

Draculaura: i agree

*Chowder and Evil Leafy get Milhouse up and Milhouse starts to get Dizzy, Chowder goes to One Corner, while Evil Leafy goes to Another*

Homer: oh man, they call this the Evilizer

*Chowder and Evil Leafy hit the Evilizer (Fall of Man) on Milhouse, and Draculaura goes to the corner and does the signature Bray Wyatt Taunt where she walks Upside Down to Milhouse*

Homer: and i guess Draculaura calls this the Vampiral Descent

*Draculaura gets Milhouse in Position for the Vampiral Descent (Sister Abigail), Draculaura kisses Milhouse on the Forehead and then hits the Vampiral Descent*

*the Unholy Alliance Leave the Ring as EMT's attend Milhouse to the Stretcher*

*Chuck Norris walks over to the Unholy Alliance*

Chuck Norris: excuse me Miss, but, what was that?

Draculaura: what was what?

Chuck Norris: why would you attack Milhouse, what has he Ever Done to You?

Draculaura: well Chuck, the reason why, is because my Boys here want a Shot at the Tag Team Titles

Chuck Norris: well Draculaura, no Team has been more Undeserving, of a BCL Tag Team Title Shot, than you two, but because i'm feeling generous, i'm gonna give you one Anyways,  
at End of Days, it will be a Triple Threat No Disqualification Tag Team Match for the BCL Tag Team Championship, featuring, Dudley Do Right and the Mountie, VS The Underachievers,  
VS Chowder and Evil Leafy, i wish you guys the Best of Luck

*Chuck Norris then comes across Spongebob walking around*

Chuck Norris: oh hey Spongebob, i heard youre currently in a Partnership with Bart Simpson, well, i set up a Match for End of Days where you and Bart will face Canadian Law Enforcement and the Unholy Alliance for the BCL Tag Team Championship

Spongebob: oh boy, it is not gonna be Good, i bet Chowder and Evil Leafy will Destroy me and Bart, on the Flip Side of this Exact Coin, im sure that if Bart hits the Bart-KO on the Mountie, we could win the BCL tag team titles

Dudley do right: ohhhhh Really?

the Mountie: i honestly think that you can not Kick out of dudley do right's Canadian Neckbreaker, and if Those Goth Wannabes are hearing this, Marilyn Manson Called, he wants his Face Paint Back

Chowder: one...

Evil Leafy: small...

Draculaura: Problem...

*the unholy alliance walk up to Canadian Law Enforcement and Spongebob*

Spongebob: oh fucking christ, here comes Chowder Evil Leafy and Draculaura

Draculaura: little do you Two Teams know that the Unholy Alliance is undefeated

Chowder: hey Draculaura, you think we're gonna be Booked next Week

Draculaura: most Likely

Chuck Norris: not so fast Draculaura, since you three are so confident, i have a match for the Unholy Alliance next Week, Bart Simpson, Spongebob, and a Female Partner of their Choice, vs Chowder, Evil Leafy, and Draculaura in a 3 on 3 Mixed Tag Match, until then, Cloud Strife, come here for a Second

Cloud Strife: yeah Whatcha need?

Chuck Norris: well, because i'm the BCL Commissioner and Can do whatever i want, Tonight, you'll be in a BCL Championship Tournament Qualifying Match, the first of 8 Actually

Cloud Strife: Question, what are you doing a Championship Tournament for?, and Follow-Up Question, who am i facing?

Chuck Norris: well first of all, because i can, and second of all, your facing Krillin

Cloud Strife: Makes Sense

Chuck Norris: and that match is next

*cue Commercial Break*

Demoman: welcome back, it's time for our 5th Match, and it's a BCL Championship Tournament Qualfying Match, but first, we're gonna talk about End of Days, the official theme Song of End of Days is Who Saves the Savior by Slaves featuring Spencer Chamberlain off their Album Routine Breathing, Available wherever Music is Sold, as we run down the current End of Days Card,

currently, two matches confirmed, first, it's a Triple threat Tag Team Match for the BCL Tag Team titles

*it shows a Armageddon 2005 Match Card Graphic with Chowder and Evil Leafy, Dudley do right and the Mountie, and the Underachievers on it along with a Picture of the BCL Tag team Titles*

Homer: it will be Canadian Law Enforcement VS The Underachievers VS The unholy Alliance, if Bart and Spongebob can work together as a Team, they can become Champions for the First time

Demoman: then Again, if the Unholy Alliance hit the Evilizer on one of the other 2 Teams, it's gonna be a Piece of Cake

Homer: the other match confirmed is Brandon Johnson VS Abyss for the BCL Death Valley Title

*then it shows the same Armageddon 2005 Graphic but with Brandon and Abyss with the Death Valley title on it*

Demoman: Abyss beat 5 other Opponents for the Death Valley Title, and now Brandon has to step into Hell's Gate if he wants to Survive

Homer: and now, coming up next, is the First of 8 BCL Championship Tournament Qualifying Matches, the Legendary Final Fantasy VII Hero Cloud Strife, will take on Krillin

Demoman: this just confirmed by Chuck Norris, the Finals of the BCL Championship Tournament will be taken Place at End of Days

Homer: i can't wait to see that Happen at End of Days, but first, let's get to the Match

*Cloud Strife's theme starts playing as he comes out (Final Fantasy VII Cloud Theme)*

Announcer: the following Contest is a BCL Championship Tournament Qualifying Match, Introducing First, Cloud Strife!

Demoman: Cloud Strife, a Former ACW Television Champion, plans to Add another Title to his Lustrious Caw Career when he wins the BCL Championship Tournament

*Cloud Strife takes the Time to High Five his Buddy Squall Leonhart and give Sephiroth the Middle Finger*

Homer: Cloud looks Determined as ever!

*Cloud gets into the Ring and his theme stops Playing*

*Krillin comes out to his Theme (Dragon Ball Z Kai opening)*

Announcer: and his Opponent, Standing at 5'6, weighing 150 Pounds, Krillin!

Fun Fact: this will probably be the Only time for a While that i will show how much each Superstar Weigh

Krillin (singing): Don't stop don't stop Here we Go now! Don't Stop There's so Much to Be Found!

Cloud Strife: this isn't a Karaoke Stadium, this is a Wrestling Arena

Krillin: my apologies

*as Krillin makes his Way to the Ring, Brandon is currently preparing for his Match at End of Days, when Clawdeen Wolf walks into his Locker Room*

Clawdeen Wolf: hey Big Boy

Brandon: Yeah?

Clawdeen Wolf: well, Draculaura wants to ask you Something

Brandon: is it about the Unholy Alliance?

Clawdeen Wolf: how did you know?

Brandon: well, Bart Told me

Clawdeen Wolf: well, Draculaura wants to Know if you want to Join the Unholy Alliance

Brandon: i'll think about it, but before you go, what would you like to Do

Clawdeen Wolf: i'll tell you

*Clawdeen Wolf goes in for a Kiss*

*Brandon decided to force his Kisser onto Clawdeen's Lips*

*Clawdeen could've decided to Break Free, but she decided to enjoy it since Brandon has charmed the Pants off of many Girls in his Life*

Clawdeen Wolf: thanks Cutie

*Clawdeen walks out of Brandon's Locker Room and goes over to the Unholy Alliance*

Draculaura: what did he say?

Clawdeen Wolf: he said that he'll think about it

Chowder: so basically he didn't say yes, but his answer was far from a No

Clawdeen Wolf: exactly

*then it cuts back to the Match of Cloud Strife vs Krillin*

Ding Ding Ding!

Cloud Strife goes for a German Suplex but Krillin counters it into a Pele Kick

Demoman: and Krillin hits the Pele

*Krillin goes up top*

*Cloud Starts to Get up before Krillin hit him with a Leg Drop Bulldog*

*Gohan and Goku clapped for Krillin, which got Krillin Distracted for Cloud to hit a Cheap Shot*

*Cloud goes for the Final Fantasy (Spinning Body Suplex)*

Homer: Cloud going in for the Kill

*but Krillin Reversed the Final Fantasy into a German Suplex*

Demoman: and Krillin Hits the German Suplex

Cloud: nice one Shiny Scalp

Krillin: my Scalp isn't THAT Shiny

(i'm the Boogeyman by Jim Johnson plays)

Homer: wait a minute, that's Chowders Theme, why is it Playing?

*Krillin is Distracted*

Krillin: what the?

*Cloud decides to hit a Cheap Shot*

*Cloud gets into Position for the Final Fantasy*

Demoman: looks like Cloud is going in for the Kill

*Cloud hits the Final Fantasy and goes for the Pin*

1! 2! 3!

Announcer: here's your Winner! Cloud Strife!

Homer: and Cloud is now in the Tournament for the BCL Title

Demoman: i understand Chowders theme would Distract Krillin, but Why?

then it cuts backstage with the Current BCL United States Champion Squidward

Deadpool: hey Squid

Squidward: What is it?

Deadpool: i wish you luck in your Title Defense Against me

Squidward: Same to You

*then it cuts back to the Ring as the Sixth Match is Ready*

(Krusty Krab Trap Remix by Whoever Made it Plays)

Justin Roberts: the following Contest is for the United States Championship, approaching the Ring, he is the BCL united States Champion, Squidward Tentacles!

Demoman: and here comes the Current BCL United States Champion Squidward Q Tentacles

Homer: that's Squidward's Full Name

Demoman: indeed it is

*Squidward kisses his Title and Holds it up in the Air*

Squidward: That's right, Praise your U.S Champion

Squidward then gets into the Ring and goes up on the Corner holding his Title up

Squidward: i'm so Great

(the Deadpool Movie Rap Plays)

And His Opponent, The Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool!

Homer: and here comes a FORMER United States Champion, the all to famous Merc with a Mouth Deadpool

Demoman: back in the Day of BCL, Deadpool beat Spiderman for the BCL United States Title before Squidward beat Him and Spiderman for the Title

Homer: the United States Title is Years Old, and Squidward plans to give Deadpool the Match of his Life

then it cuts Backstage as it shows Brandon being Attacked not only by Abyss, but Judas Mesias as Well, who came from Nowhere, and they Repeatedly hit Brandon in the Face, afterwards, Abyss and Judas walk Away*

Brandon: (groans)

*Brandon's Face looks like a Beaten Hamburger, it looks like his Movie Star Good Looks are Gone as the unholy Alliance walk over to him*

Draculaura: oh Poor Brandon, it looks like Abyss isn't gonna wait til End of Days

Chowder: you okay Brandon?

Brandon: my Movie Star Good Looks, Gone, my Girl Kissed Perfect Lips, Gone, my Perfect Smile, Gone

*Draculaura goes down to her Knees*

Draculaura: are you okay Baby?

*Brandon gets onto his Side*

Brandon: DO I LOOK OKAY!?

*Brandon puts on a Paper Bag*

Draculaura: i'm so Sorry Cookie-Bear

*Toodee of Yo Gabba Gabba sees Draculaura Comforting Brandon and "awwwws" at it, she walks over to them and gets onto her Knees*

Toodee: oh, Hi!

Draculaura: Hi, you must be Toodee, the Girl Brandon Picked for his Manager in his Hell in a Cell Match, we were Wondering if you Guys want to Join the Unholy Alliance

Toodee: sure, Brandon, would you like to Join Draculaura's Alliance?

*Brandon gets up and takes off the Paper Bag with a Sick evil Smile on his Face*

Brandon: Normally, i would Decline your Offer, but because my Looks have been DESTROYED, and i Want to Become the Alpha Dog in BCL

*Brandon clasps Draculaura's Hand and Shakes it*

Brandon: i'm in, now, i'm probably gonna get a Monster High Style Makeover

Draculaura: that is correct, *gets a Chair for Brandon to sit on*

Brandon: how much time will it last?

Draculaura: as much time as it Takes

*a Makeover Montage Begins as Spooky Music plays*

*Draculaura makes Various Expressions while Making Brandon Look Great*

*Clawdeen Wolf decides to Help Draculaura*

*after Many Hours, Clawdeen and Draculaura have Finished*

Brandon (Demonicly): how do i look?

Clawdeen and Draculaura: Prettyyyyyyyy

Evil Leafy: i don't know why all the Ladies fall for Him

Chowder: maybe Brandon is known for his Charm

*Brandon gets up and gestures Clawdeen and Draculaura to hold his Elbows*

Brandon: and Abyss, if you're Listening, you can kiss your Death Valley Title Goodbye

*as the Unholy Alliance Walk Away with Brandon and Toodee, we Cut back to Deadpool and Squidward's Match as it Shows Squidward putting Deadpool in a Headlock*

Homer: Squidward has Deadpool in a Headlock

*Deadpool gets out of the Headlock and Hits a Snapmare*

Deadpool: it's time i finish This

*but Squidward pokes one of Deadpool's Eye without the Ref Looking*

*Squidward goes over to the Ropes when suddenly, Casey Jones comes out of Nowhere and Low Blows Squidward in the Non-existant Testicles*

*Deadpool uses this to his Advantage and hits Squidward with a Kick to the Gut*

Demoman: Damn it! Not this Way!

Homer: oh Come on!

*Deadpool hits a Booker T-like Scissor Kick on Squidward and pins him*

1! 2! 3!

Announcer: the Winner of this Match! and NEW BCL United States Champion, Deadpool!

Homer: i Can not believe Deadpool cheated to Win!

Demoman: with Help from Casey Jones, Deadpool is the NEW United States Champion!

(I Dont want this Night to End Plays)

Homer: oh and here comes the BCL Commissioner Chuck Norris

Chuck Norris: what is this, i haven't seen a Screwjob this Bad since Survivor Series 1997, but i'm gonna fix this, Deadpool,  
you will Defend your title against Squidward in an Extreme Rules Match on the BCL End of days Pre-Show

Deadpool (Sarcastically): oh wow, i'm so scared

Chuck Norris: hold on, i'm not Finished, Next Week, you and Casey Jones will take on Squidward, and a Partner of his Choosing

Deadpool: that is, if Squidward can actually FIND a Partner

Chuck Norris: oh trust me, He Will

Demoman: it looks like Deadpool and Casey vs Squidward and a Mystery Partner is Confirmed for Next Week

a Raw 2005 Match Card Graphic showing Deadpool and Casey staring at Squidward and a Black Silhouette with the Word "Next Week" on it*

Chuck Norris: and also, i have something to Give to my Good Friend El Tigre, so , please come out for a Second

*the El Tigre Roar is heard followed by the El Tigre theme*

El Tigre: yes Chuck, What is it?

Chuck Norris: well El Tigre, you've wanted to be champion Again in BCL, well that Fantasy is a Reality, because Ladies and Gentlemen your NEW BCL X-Division Champion!, Ellll, TIIIIGRRRRREEEEEEEE!

*Chuck hands El Tigre the X-Division title and raises El Tigre's Arm up*

Homer: Amazing, El Tigre is a Champion Again!

(Backstage) it shows Bart Simpson and TF2's Pyro walking to the Ring preparing themselves for their Match via Split-Screen

Demoman: but ladies and Gentlemen, the Main Event is Next, as we have our Second Qualifying Match for the BCL Championship as it will be the Bartman Bart Simpson against a Former BCL Champion, Pyro!

Homer: who will win, will it be my Son or the Veteran Pyro, find out Next!

(Commercial Break)

(Nobody Likes Me by Deuce Plays)

Demoman: here comes Bart Simpson, and it looks like he brought some Friends

*Bart Comes out to the Ring with Toodee of Yo Gabba Gabba, Brandon, Chowder, Evil Leafy, and Draculaura*

Homer: oh my god. my Son has crossed to the Dark Side

Demoman: indeed, Bart has joined the Unholy Alliance, this is just Sickening

Announcer: The Following Contest is a BCL Championship Tournament Qualifying Match, introducing First, accompanied by Brandon Johnson, Toodee, Chowder, Evil Leafy, and Draculaura,  
from Springfield, Bart Simpson!

Demoman: Bart Simpson a Former BCL Champion has Another Shot at becoming the Champion Again

Homer; but my Son has to go through a Former BCL Tag Team Champion with Sniper, in Pyro of Team Fortress 2 Fame

(Team Fortress 2 Main Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: and his opponent, Accompanied by Sniper, from 2Fort, Pyro!

Demoman: my good friends Sniper and Pyro was one of the Longest Reigning BCL Tag Team Champions in BCL History next to Mucha! Lucha!

Homer: let's see what would happen between these two

Pyro gets into the Ring and laughs, the match begins as Bart and Pyro lock up, Bart irish Whips Pyro into the Ropes and hits him with a High Knee

Homer: and Bart hits the High Knee

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) a Black Screen is shown until three Hooded People, 2 Male and 1 Female walk up holding Neon Red Blue and Green Cans of Spray Paint*

the 1st Male has Red Hair and Spray Paints the Letter O

the 2nd Male has Dark Blue Hair and Spray Paints the Letter X

and the Female has Long Green Hair and Spray Paints the Letter K as well as the Numbers 0 and 8

Female Hooded Person: We're coming soon

(BCL Ring)

Bart now has Pyro in a Headlock, Pyro reverses it into a Snapmare

Demoman: Pyro with the Snapmare

Pyro gets into position for the Flame Burner, but Bart reverses it into a Bart-KO

1!, 2!, Pyro Kicks out!

Pyro is Livid, but then Bart Superkicks him, while Pyro is Down, Bart decides to do a little Dancing while singing his song "Do the Bartman"  
but then Pyro blindsides him and gets into position for the Flame Burner, Pyro sets it up and hits it and he then pins Bart

1,2,Bart Kicks out

Pyro picks up Bart and stand him up only to clothesline him back down, Bart is Dazed, Pyro goes for another Flame Burner, but Bart counters it into a Bart-KO and goes for the Pin

1,2,Pyro Kicks out

Bart kicks Pyro to the Ground, Pyro tries to low Blow Bart when he wasn't Looking, but Bart knew it was coming and moved out of the Way (Shades of WWE Money in the Bank 2018), after which Bart hits a Blindside and hits another Bart-KO

1,2,3

Announcer: Here's your Winner: Bart Simpson!

Bart Celebrates until Pyro superkicks him out of nowhere, Pyro hits the Flame Burner onto him

Demoman: oh Come on Pyro, you Lost, why can't you accept it

Pyro leaves the Ring only to get a Chair and Table from under the Ring, Pyro sets up the Table and repeatedly hits Bart with the Chair

Pyro then Slams Bart through the Table and repeatedly Chants "Pyro is Pissed" as the Show Draws to a Close.

well that was Over With, now, i have a Question for you, what Tag Entrance and Finisher do you want the Unholy Alliance (Chowder and Evil Leafy) to have? post your Answer in the Review Box Below as the Reviews are now up! oh, and also give your Thoughts about the Matches and in the Reviews as Well, also, if you wish, you can Post your Idea on how Chowder would Join the Unholy Alliance so, Get Reviewing!

P.S: if you think Omega and Xero's Entrance when they Debut should be the Bludgeon Brothers' Entrance, say "Yes" and if not, say "No", so without further Ado, for Real this time the Reviews are now Up!. 


	6. BCL Classics: Rikochet's Retirement

while i'm working on BCL Brawl Episode 2, here's the 4th BCL Classics Chapter, this took place between Chowder who was a Heel even Before he met the Unholy Alliance and he was the Current BCL Champion and Rikochet, who was Defeated BY Chowder for the BCL Title, he and Panini faced off Against Rikochet in a Title vs Career Match, which was Proved to be Rikochet's Final Match in BCL, also, Panini from the Chowder Series was Chowder's Manager, yeah it's my fanfiction, i can make Panini Chowder's Manager if i want to, you see Chowder once Won the BCL Championship in a Triple Threat Match at Cartoonfest (the Wrestlemania of BCL)  
against Rikochet and Eric Cartman, after a few title Defenses against people like Eric Cartman, Zuko, his Former tag team Partner Spongebob, and More, Rikochet wanted his Rematch with Chowder which happened at BCL High Voltage 2007 which Ended with Chowder Defeating Rikochet and then the Flea attacked Chowder after the Match until Panini appeared out of nowhere in Black Emo Clothes and Hits the Panini Press (World's Strongest Slam), Panini then helped Chowder up and SHOCKINGLY Hugged Chowder

(BCL High Voltage 2007)

Chowder: Panini!

Panini: hey Num-Nums, i heard you needed some Help, and here i am

Chowder: you look...different, you know...your not that bad! after all these times i ran away from you and shouting "i'm not your Boyfriend" at you. i Just Feel Bad, would you mind being my Manager, at least for a Long Time?

Panini: yes Num-Nums, i will, come here

as soon as Chowder got to Panini's Face, Panini grabbed Chowder and forced her lips onto his and raised his Hand up

after that, Rikochet demanded a Rematch against Chowder, Chowder decided to accept Rikochet's Challenge under two conditions, it would be a Handicap Match, and Rikochet's Career would be on the Line, Rikochet decided to accept both conditions, knowing that he would leave BCL under his own Marits, without Chowder forcing him to, the Match would take Place at Cartoon Revolution 2008

(BCL Cartoon Revolution 2008)

Demoman: well Ladies and Gentlemen...it is time...the Match!

(it shows a Red transparent Flaming Match Card Graphic with Chowder and Panini, Rikochet, and the BCL Title on it)

Homer: Chowder and Panini will face Rikochet for the BCL Championship...will Rikochet become a 2 Time BCL Champion?...or will this be the Final Time we see of Rikochet!

Announcer: the Following Contest is a 1-on-2 Handicap Match for the BCL Championship!, now if Rikochet pins either Chowder or Panini, Rikochet will be the NEW BCL Champion!,  
however, if Chowder or even Panini Pins Rikochet, Rikochet's Career will be over, and he will no longer be in BCL

(Mucha! Lucha! Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing First! from the World Renowned International School of Lucha: Rikochet!

Rikochet gets a Mixed Reaction of Cheers and Boos

Homer: this is Crunch Time for the Young Luchadore, if Chowder Loses Rikochet is the New Champion, if Chowder Wins, Rikochet is No Longer able to Wrestle in BCL

Demoman: we can safely say the Stakes of this Battle can not be Any Higher than This!

Homer: Definitely, can Rikochet Become a 2 TIME BCL Champion, or will Rikochet Leave BCL, for Good!, will this be the final time we see Rikochet?

Rikochet hugs his Many Fans and his Family

the Flea: Rikochet, i hope you win!

Rikochet gets into the Ring and he sits onto the Bottom Turnbuckle

(Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson plays)

Announcer: and his Opponents First, from Marzipan City, he is the BCL Champion: Chowder!

sweet dreams are made of these...

who am i to disagree?...

Travel the world and the Seven Seas...

everybody's looking for Something...

Some of them want to Abuse You

Some of them want to be AAAAAAAABUUUUUUSED!

Chowder appears behind Black Fog, with Patrick Star, Zim, Dib, Toodee, Draculaura, and Chris Griffin, all of them are wearing Demonic Emo Garb

Chowder: I WANNA KILL YOU, AND ABUSE YOU, I'M GONNA KNOW WHAT'S IN, SIIIIIDE, GONNA USE YOU!, AND ABUSE YOU!, I'M GONNA KNOW WHAT'S, IN, SIIIIDE, YOU!

Demoman: and here comes the Most Dominant BCL Champion of All Time, Chowder, and it looks he also has some Cheers and Boos himself

Chowder sees Clawdeen Wolf in the Crowd and he walks over to Her

Chowder: Tell Mung, to have Dinner Ready!

after which Chowder then gets into the Ring and Evily Stares at Rikochet

the Ref then whispers Something to the Announcer

Announcer: the Referee Has told me that Panini has sustained an Injury and therefore Can not Compete, therefore, a Substitute will Take her Place in the Match

(Finally by Trust Company Sped up by 1.25x Plays)

Demoman: wait a minute, i recongize that Music, that Must be Flaky, one of the Girls that has had Chowder's Back ever since BCL was Born

however Flaky comes up wearing a Tank Top along with a Black Skirt with Skulls and Crossbones on it, she also has that Ponytail she had in the AMV "The Generals Black Heart"

NOTE: you can find the AMV right here watch?v=CZDBrPzaHfo)

Flaky blows Kisses to Everyone, but Demoman and Homer are Confused

Homer: what the Heck is that Walking down to the Ring, that does not Look like Flaky at all, but it is Her, she Has Went to her Dark Side,  
in fact, Chowder was the One that Convinced Flaky to Join the Dark Side, Chowder Attacked Flaky a few Episodes Ago, and took Advantage of Her,  
when Flaky Questioned Why, it was because Chowder couldn't be Loved by many People after Turning Heel, and i can Prove it

(Lost BCL Episode: Feburary 17th 2008)

(Video Clip) it shows Chowder humping the Unconscious Flaky, after a few Moments, he finally Cums inside Flaky, thankfully he did not get Flaky Pregnant

a few moments Later...

Flaky Wakes up and sees Chowder sitting down tearing up

Flaky: oh hey, what's wrong?

Chowder: i took advantage of you, and now i feel Guilty, what am i even good here, no one Likes me

Flaky then suddenly makes a Ponytail into her Hair and puts on some Demonic Emo Attire

Flaky: do you actually have Feelings for me? or was it a Trick to get into my Pants?

Chowder: i DO have Feelings for you, i love you more than Thrice Cream

Flaky sits next to Chowder and hugs him

Flaky: i love you too

(BCL Cartoon Revolution 2008 Ring)

Flaky and Chowder are both in the Ring staring at Rikochet, Chowder becomes the Legal Man and it starts the Match

Chowder and Rikochet lock up as Rikochet has the Advantage, Rikochet pushes Chowder into the Ropes but Chowder Spears Rikochet to the Ground,  
Rikochet Immediately Gets up, Chowder hits a few Ground punches onto Rikochet before walking over to the corner and runs back to hit Rikochet with Ass Attack, Chowder has a Smug Look on his face, and goes for a Stinkface

Demoman: don't tell me Chowder is going for a Stinkface

Homer: it looks like he is

Chowder hits a Stinkface on Rikochet with a Smug Look on his Face, finally he stops and Rikochet gets out the Ring to Get some Water

Demoman: smart Move for Rikochet, Rikochet wants to get that smell of Chowder's Ass out of his Mouth

Chowder tags in Flaky and she enters the ring, Rikochet gets back into the Ring, and gets hit by a Flake Kick (Chick Kick), Flaky then pins Rikochet

the ref makes the count 1,2,Rikochet kicks out

Flaky is Annoyed and walks up to Chowder, Flaky licks Chowder's Fingers and tags him in, Chowder gets into the Ring, Rikochet hits a Few kicks which doesn't effect Chowder at all

Chowder: yeah right

Chowder grabs Rikochet by the Neck and holds him up nearly choking him to Death

Chowder: i'm dissapointed Kid

Chowder hits a Military Press Slam onto Rikochet leaving him Dazed, Rikochet gets up, and repeatedly kicks Chowder which start to Connect

the crowd Cheers at each kick Rikochet hits

Demoman: this Crowd is on their Feet, but do they know this could be Rikochet's Final Match

Rikochet geta alot of momentum and manages to hit the Salidia De Sol on Chowder and goes to Pin Chowder

Homer: and Rikochet hits the Solidia Da Sol, yet could it be the final time we see him do it?

the ref makes the count 1,2,Chowder Kicks out

Rikochet is stunned at this so he tries to go for the Rikochet Pulverizing Headbutt, Rikochet notices Flaky knocking out the Ref, Rikochet decided he had enough and didn't care if he is gonna hit a Girl

Rikochet gets off the corner and goes over to Flaky

Rikochet: why did you attack the Ref?, are you trying to get yourself Disqualified

Rikochet punches Flaky in the Face, Rikochet suddenly gets hit in the Crotch by Flaky's Foot, sadly Rikochet's torment wasn't over...

Chowder hits Rikochet with a Ryback-esque Meat Hook Clothesline, nearly taking Rikochet's Head off

Demoman: oh my god, that was not a Good moment for Rikochet, we may be seeing the Last of Rikochet

Chowder gets up and Yells "Finish It!" and Picks Rikochet up in a Fisherman's Suplex Position, Chowder hoists Rikochet up into a Cradle Lift position and Starts Marching around the Ring

Homer: uh oh, this isn't good

Chowder hits the Chow Down on Rikochet and goes for the Pin

the ref makes the Count 1,2,Rikochet kicks out at the VERY, LAST, Second

Homer: oh my God, this was just like what happened when Rikochet won the BCL Title for the First Time

Chowder is Annoyed and irish Whips Rikochet into the Ropes and Spears him to the Ground, Chowder then Tags Flaky in, and Flaky gets into the Ring

Flaky: well Rikochet, you had a way out, you Chose to Fight!

Rikochet: that won't stop me!

Rikochet repeatedly hits Flaky in the Face getting the Upper Hand, Rikochet manages to hit a Solidia Da Sol on Flaky, Flaky then quickly tags in Chowder and Chowder gets into the Ring and hits a few Clotheslines and a Spinebuster, Rikochet however knocks Chowder out and pins him

Ref makes the count 1,2 Flaky breaks up the Count which also Knocks out the Ref

Rikochet is Irritated, he Thinks Flaky has Shane Mcmahon Syndrome, since at WWF Survivor Series 2001, Shane broke up the Count, EVERY TIME!,  
so Rikochet decides to hit the Solidia Da Sol on Flaky, unfortuantely Rikochet gets hit with a Meat Hook clothesline, Courtesy of Chowder, after which, Chowder Yelled "Finish It!" and picks up Rikochet in a Cradle Lift Position, Chowder starts Marching Around the Ring, finally hitting the Chow Down on Rikochet, sadly the Ref is Still Down but Draculaura decides to make the Count as Chowder pins Rikochet

Draculaura makes the Count 1,2,3 (Rings Bell)

Announcer: Here is your Winner and STILL BCL Champion: Chowder!

Demoman: oh my God...

Homer: Draculaura counted the 1 2 3, and Chowder retains the BCL Title...

Demoman: and that means...

Chowder then grabs a Mic and starts to sing

Chowder: Nananana, nananana, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye!, nananana, nananana, Hey Hey Hey!, Goodbye!

Draculaura crawls to Chowder and Chowder Flaky Draculaura and everyone else celebrates for Ending Rikochet's Career, Chowder holds up The BCL Title until Suddenly, the Lights go out, and Kankuro appears behind Chowder without Chowder Knowing

NOTE: this was Kankuro's Debut

Demoman: uh oh, Kankuro is behind Chowder, Chowder doesn't see him, turn around Chowder! Turn Around!

Chowder DOES Turn Around and gets Chokeslammed by Kankuro leaving Chowder's Posse in Shock

Kankuro: Chowder, you thought you were Done with your Title Defenses, well i'm here for your BCL Title, and i will have your BCL Title or my Name isn't "The Puppetmaster" Kankuro, which it is, prepare yourself Chowder, the BCL Title will soon be Mine

Kankuro holds up the BCL Title over the Fallen Chowder as the Show Draws to a Close.

alright Guys, now that that's over, Reviews are Up as Always 


	7. BCL Brawl Episode 2

(Before the Show) Spongebob is walking to the Arena

Spongebob: i hope Bart will prepare for what me and Him have in Store Tonight

Spongebob is currently walking until she Bumps into Spectra Vondergeist

Spectra: oh my, my mistake Little Boy, was i in your Way?

Spongebob: well Yes, i didn't even know you were in the Way

Spectra: well, i've been a Prominant Member of the Unholy Alliance

Spongebob: let me Guess, Chowder Evil Leafy and Draculaura convinced you to join them

Spectra: Yep Yep! and they were wondering if you wanted to join the Unholy Alliance

Spongebob; well me and Bart are part of the Underachievers, and we Technically have to face Chowder and Evil Leafy AND Canadian Law Enforcement,  
so if Dudley do right and the mountie get Knocked out, me and Bart would probably have to Lay Down so Chowder and Evil leafy would Win. so, i'll think About it

Spectra: Okay Cutie!

(BCL Brawl episode 2 Opening starts as To Be Loved by Papa Roach plays)

Demoman: Welcome to Another Episode of BCL Brawl, i'm Demoman, alongside Homer Simpson, and Tonight, Bart Simpson, Spongebob, and a Mystery Partner will Take on Chowder, Evil Leafy, and Draculaura, in a No Disqualification 3 on 3 Mixed Tag Match, Plus, a New Team will have it's Debut

Homer: plus an Announcement from our Commissioner Chuck Norris Regarding the BCL Championship Tournament, and our Upcoming PPV End of Days

Demoman: and now, let's get to our First Match

(Friend Zone by YFM plays)

Announcer: the Following Contest is a Tag Team Match Set for One Fall! Introducing First, Benetar and Axel: Team YFM!

Benetar: i Put my Hands up in the Air! Try to Act like i don't care! but Tonight i'm all alone! Because Now i'm in the Friend Zone!  
i'm in the Friend Zone! i'm in the Friend Zone! i'm in the Friend Zone! Now i'm in the Friend Zone!

Homer: if you Remember Last Episode, Benetar helped Deejay and Puff Puff Attack Brandon but Paid the Price when Brandon went Over the Limit!

Demoman: but Now, it's Put up or Shut up!, this is Benetar and Axl's First Match, and let's see how They Do

Benetar and Axl get into the Ring and grab a Microphone

Axl: alright, as you Notice, we're not happy after What Happened Last Episode, Brandon Fuckin' Johnson Embarrassed Us

Benetar: yeah, who Does Brandon Think to Embarrass us. thankfully, we got a Match Today, now who are our Opponents?

No Response

Benetar: come on, don't keep us Waiting

.

.

(IT'S CONCUSSION TIME Followed by the 1969 Scooby Doo Theme Plays)

Homer: oh my God, could it be?

Demoman: it Can't be!

Homer: but it is!

Announcer: and introducing their Opponents, making their BCL Debut, Shaggy Rogers and Fred Jones: Mystery Inc.

Demoman: OH MY GOD! Mystery Inc. is Here in BCL

Axl: well, let's see if this Mystery can be Solved

Shaggy: hey Fred, you thinking what i'm thinking?

Fred: oh i'm thinking what youre thinking

Shaggy and Fred: IT'S CONCUSSION TIME!

Shaggy and Fred get into the Ring, and Fist Bump each other

the Match starts as Axl and Shaggy lock up, Axl irish Whips Shaggy into the Ropes but Shaggy counters it into a Knee Strike, Shaggy then hits a Scooby Slam (Shake Rattle and Roll)  
and goes for the Pin

1, 2, Axl Kicks out

Shaggy tags in Fred, Fred comes in and repeatedly punches Axl in the Face, Fred then gets Axl in a Position in the Corner, Fred does a Knee Strike and then hits a CM Punk Style Bulldog Axl then Hits Fred with a Snapmare and a Dropkick, Axl hits Fred bringing him down to his Knees, Axl starts hitting Daniel Bryan Kicks on Fred's Chest, Benetar cheers at Axl which for some reason gets him Momentum, Axl gets Fred in Position for the Axl Driver and hits it, Axl then pins Fred.

1, 2, Fred Kicks out

Axl gets Upset and runs to the Ropes but ends up running into a Superkick from Fred, Fred then pins Axl

1, 2, 3 (Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here are your Winners: Mystery Inc

Demoman: Shaggy and Freddy in their BCL Debut pick up the Victory

suddenly, Benetar and Axl attack Freddy and Shaggy stomping on their backs, until Brandon runs to the Ring holding a Bat!

Homer: and here comes Brandon, he has not forgotten about what happened Last Episode

Brandon hits Benetar and Axl with the Bat knocking them out, Brandon hits the Cross Johnson on Benetar, and Another one on Axl, then Brandon checks on Shaggy and Fred

(Commercial Break)

(Promo) a Black Screen is shown until three Hooded People, 2 Male and 1 Female walk up holding Neon Red Blue and Green Cans of Spray Paint

the 1st Male has Red Hair and Spray Paints the Letter O

the 2nd Male has Dark Blue Hair and Spray Paints the Letter X

and the Female has Long Green Hair and Spray Paints the Letter K as well as the Numbers 0 and 8

Female Hooded Person: we're coming Next Week

(I'm the Boogeyman by Jim Johnston Plays)

Evil Leafy and Draculaura walk up together while Chowder crawls to them with Earthworms in his Mouth (just when you thought Chowder couldn't get any Weirder)

Announcer: the Following Contest is a Six person Mixed Tag Match, Introducing First, Chowder, Evil Leafy, and Draculaura:  
The Unholy Alliance!

Homer: at End of Days, Chowder and Evil Leafy will be in a Triple Threat tag Team Match against Canadian law enforcement and The Underachievers, Chowder Evil Leafy and Draculaura all Picked up a Victory last Episode

Demoman: but now it is Put up or Shut up for the Unholy Alliance, this will be their first Match together as a Trio

Chowder and Evil Leafy get onto One Knee as Draculaura caress their Faces

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Announcer: and their opponents First, Bart Simpson and Spongebob: the Underachievers!

Bart Simpson and Spongebob are bobbing their heads to the Beat of the Song while wearing Shades as they Head to the Ring

Bart and Spongebob take the time to sign autographs from their greatest Fans, and they get into the ring

Announcer: and their Tag Team Partner...

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

Announcer: Making her BCL Debut: Kim Possible!

Homer: oh my God, a Former CWF Woman's Champion is in BCL!

Kim Possible high fives many Fans and gets into the Ring

Ding Ding Ding!

Chowder and Spongebob start off the Match and they Lock up, Chowder gets Spongebob in a Headlock, Spongebob pushes Chowder into the Ropes but then Chowder spears Spongebob nearly out of his Shoes, Chowder quickly pins Spongebob

the ref makes the Count 1, 2, Spongebob Kicks out

Chowder feels like a Spear isn't Enough, Chowder then gets Spongebob up to his Knees and speaks to him

Chowder: you should feel how i felt, this is my Revenge for Breaking up our Team, we were going to have a successful Tag Team Career but NOOOOOO, "i think we should go our seperate ways", DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME HAPPY!?, well now that i'm with Evil Leafy and Draculaura, i'm gonna make you Pay!

Chowder bounces off the Ropes and hits a Ryback-eqsue Meat Hook Clothesline, then tags in Evil Leafy, Evil Leafy slaps Spongebob bringing him down on the Ground and taunts to him

Evil Leafy: come End of Days!, the Belts will be OURS!

Spongebob tags in Bart, who unleashes a Barrage of Punches on Chowder, but Chowder did not even flinch

Bart: what the hell?

Bart runs to the ropes and hits a Forearm, which did not cause Chowder to Fall, no matter how many Hits Bart landed, Chowder did not feel one of them

Chowder: the bartman Huh?

Chowder grabs Bart by this throat and hoists him up

Chowder: i'm Dissapointed Kid!

Chowder throws Bart over to the Corner

Demoman: oh Damn, Bart got sent to the Corner

Chowder turned to the Audience and Yelled "FINISH IT!" as if imitating Ryback, Chowder picks up Bart and puts in a Fisherman's Suplex Position,  
he then raises up Bart in a Cradle Lift Position and starts Marching around the Ring.

Homer: oh my god, Chowder bringing out one of his Old Finishers

Chowder finally hits the Chow Down on Bart leaving him Limp, but instead of pinning him, Chowder tags in Draculaura

Demoman: that Chow Down is still as Effective as it's ever been, and now Draculaura is in the Ring

Bart quickly tags in Kim Possible, Kim gets into the Ring and the 2 Ladies engage in a Staredown, Draculaura Bitch Slaps Kim and then Kim bitch slaps Draculaura

Homer: these Girls are going at each other

but Draculaura hits the Vampiral Descent on Kim and Chowder and Evil Leafy prevent Bart and Spongebob from Interfering

1, 2, 3!

Chowder Evil Leafy and Draculaura pose like the Wyatt Family with Chowder in the Middle

Announcer: here are your Winners: the Unholy Alliance!

Draculaura hugs Chowder caressing his Face

Draculaura: and now, Come end of Days, the Tag Team Belts will be ours

Chowder: me and Evil Leafy will not Let you Down!

Draculaura: your so cute when you Care

(Commercial Break)

(8-Bit Death Note Theme Plays)

Announcer: the following Contest is a BCL Championship Tournament Qualifying Match, introducing First: Light Yagami!

Demoman: Light has been Quiet around BCL, tonight he could be the Luckiest Person Alive and become BCL Champion for the First Time in his Career

Light gets into the Ring and gets onto the Top Rope and Does the Orton Pose

(Naruto U.S. Season Five Theme Plays)

Announcer: and His Opponent, from Konoha: Sasuke Uchiha!

Homer: this is Sasuke Uchiha's Debut here in BCL, and he's here to make a Statement

the match begins with Sasuke charging at Light who counters with a Dragon Whip, Light Yagami hits a Cutter onto Sasuke, Sasuke then hits a few Ground Punches on Light, before Sasuke accidentally Knocks the Ref out, Sasuke Uchiha decides to hit Light with the Brass Knuckles he kept in his Pocket knocking Light out in the Process and then Sasuke pins him

1! 2! 3!

Announcer: here is your Winner: Sasuke Uchiha!

Demoman: Impressive Debut for Sasuke

Homer: it Looks like Sasuke could join Naruto's Journey on the Road to Success!

(Backstage)

Draculaura is seen talking with someone

Draculaura: i've brought you here to help my Unholy Alliance win the Tag Team titles at End of days, and you will do what Chowder says, when he says it

?: i got it

and the Mountie hears on this with Draculaura not knowing that he Knows

then it shows Chowder walking up until Chuck Norris gets in his way

Chuck Norris: if i had one word to Describe you Chowder, it would be "Unstoppable"

Chowder: what's that supposed to mean Chuckmiester *Grabs a Soda out of a Vending Machine*

Chuck Norris: well for one, ever since you went Heel, you've beaten a Member of the Griffin Family, as well the Underachievers with your Friends Evil leafy and Draculaura

Chowder: so what is it that you want?

Chuck Norris: as a Tune up for your Match at End of Days, next week, i'm putting you on an 13-on-1 Gauntlet match, all 13 of your Opponents also have all been Signed to BCL

Chowder: let me guess, i win if i can beat 13 People one at a Time

Chuck Norris: most Definitely

Chowder: why though?

Chuck Norris: well, you pretty much dominated almost half of the BCL Roster back in the Day, so i want to know if you still have it in you

Chuck then looks at the Screen

Chuck Norris: as for Brandon Johnson and Abyss, Next Week, they will both be in Pick your Poison Matches, Brandon will face an Opponent of Abyss' Choosing,  
and Abyss will face an Opponent of Brandon's Choosing, that is all of my Announcements, and now, Enjoy the Rest of the Show

(Deadpool Movie Rap Plays)

Announcer: the Following Contest is a Tag Team Match set for One Fall, introducing First: Casey Jones, and the BCL United States Champion,  
Deadpool!

Homer: if you guys remember Last Episode, Deadpool won the U.S Title with Help from Casey Jones

Demoman: well Chuck Norris made this Match, as a Warm up match for Deadpool's match at the BCL End of days Pre-Show

(Backstage)

Brandon is currently preparing for his Match, when suddenly, Majin Android 21 comes in through the Door

Brandon: oh hey, what is it that you need?

Majin Android 21: well, i heard your going to be in a Pick your Poison Match

Brandon: yeah, End of Days will be my first time in the Demonic Hell in a Cell, i don't know if i can Survive

Majin Android 21: how about i help you with that Decision

Brandon: and how are you gonna Help me?

Majin Android 21 walks into Brandon's Locker Room and closes the Door

(Krusty Krab Trap Remix plays)

Announcer: and their Opponents First, from Bikini Bottom: Squidward Tentacles!

Demoman: Squidward wants to make Deadpool Pay, and he is planning to Do Just that

Homer: but the Question is, who did Squidward Pick for his tag team Partner?

Announcer: and his Opponent...

(Teen Titans theme plays)

Announcer: From Titans Tower: Cyborg!

Homer: HOLY CRAP!, ANOTHER TEEN TITAN IS JOINING BCL!,

Demoman: this is Getting Good!

Cyborg gets into the Ring and Fist Bumps Squidward

Cyborg: let's kick some ass

the match starts as Deadpool and Squidward engage in a Lock up, Deadpool gets Squidward into a Headlock

(Backstage)

it shows Brandon in Bed smoking a Cigar with Majin Android 21 next to him while Seether's Careless Whisper played

Majin Android 21: that...was...good

Brandon: glad you enjoyed it, i would let you stay, but i can't

Majin Android 21: i understand

Majin Android 21 Leaves Brandon's locker Room, Brandon puts his Clothes back on and pulls out a Picture of Majin Android 21 and stares at it

(BCL Ring)

Deadpool hits Squidward with MVP's Playmaker finisher before tagging in Casey Jones who decides to hit the Puck Slam (Bitter End) on Squidward, Squidward gets up and hits a Superkick on Casey, leaving Casey Dazed for a few Seconds before falling to the Mat, Squidward picks up Casey and hits the Squid Cutter and pins him

ref makes the count 1,2,3! (Rings Bell)

Announcer: here are your Winners: Squidward and Cyborg!

but Cyborg wasn't done yet, Cyborg decides to hit the Cybernetic Slam (Black Hole Slam) on Casey, and another one on Deadpool

(Promo)

?: you've seen Robin...

it shows footage of Slade attacking people from AWE and other Leagues like Megaman X, Norbert Beaver, and more...

?: you've seen Cyborg...

it shows footage of Slade hitting his finisher the Slade Driver (Burning Hammer) on Ren Hoek

?: you've seen Nightwing

the footage then shows Slade decimating people like the Flea, Rugal Bernstein, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Sketch Turner

?: but you have never...

then it shows Slade hitting the Slade driver on Gaara, and holding the AWE Championship on his shoulder

?: seen a Monster...

it then shows Slade hitting the Slade Driver on multiple Superstars

?: Like me!

Slade, Coming to BCL!

(BCL Announce table)

Demoman: wow, in a while we're getting not one, not two, but 4 Debuting Superstars in BCL, how could this get any better

Homer: we'll find out as we get to our next Match

(The Simpsons theme Plays)

Announcer; the following contest is set for one Fall, approaching the Ring, from Springfield, Milhouse!

Demoman: hey Homer, name two Things that will never happen

Homer: milhouse getting a Win, and Milhouse getting Laid

Demoman and Homer have a good laugh until Milhouse stares at him

Milhouse: HEY! I Can hear you Guys!

(out of My Way by Seether plays)

Announcer: And His Opponent, from Bikini Bottom: Patrick Star!

Demoman: WOAH ANOTHER DEBUTER IN BCL!?

Homer: well Yeah, the more superstars that Join, the better the Business

Patrick Star gets onto the Apron Brock Lesnar Style leaving Milhouse frightened, Patrick Star Knew that Milhouse was the Sheep and that he was the Wolf that was gonna eat Milhouse up, the match was pretty much onesided as Patrick Star irish whipped Milhouse into the corner and set him up for the Starfish Smash (Banzai Drop), Patrick hits it and just sits there Signaling a Pinfall

Demoman: there is no Way Milhouse is getting up from that

ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Rings Bell) as Patrick gets off Milhouse

Announcer: here is Your Winner: Patrick Star!

as Patrick was celebrating, the Unholy Alliance's Theme plays as Chowder, Evil Leafy, Draculaura, Toodee, Brandon, and Heath Burns come out and applaud to Patrick

Homer: it looks like Patrick has some Company

Patrick Star Smirks and pulls out a Shirt with the Unholy Alliance Logo

NOTE: if anyone knows a Good Design for the Unholy Alliance Logo, please put it in your Review

the Unholy Alliance walks up to the ring and celebrate with Patrick

Demoman: son of a Bitch! Son of a BITCH!

Homer: Son of a Bitch is Right, the Unholy Alliance have Added a new Member to their Group

(Backstage)

Chuck Norris: so, you must be Karelienne-08

?: call me Kary, Everyone Does

Chuck Norris: well then, Kary, i'm looking forward to you and your boys' Debut next Week, would you mind giving an Overview on your New Team

Kary: Gladly

Kary walks over to a guy in Red and Black Cybernetic Armor

Kary: this is Omega, he is the Leader of our Group, his Finisher is Called the "Omega Driver", and his Catchphrase happens to be "Heaven or Hell!"

then Kary walks over to the Other Guy in Dark Blue and Black Cybernetic Armor

Kary: and this Guy is named Xero but with an X so it's like X-ero but it's pronounced like "Zero", his Finisher is Called the Countdown to Xero and his Catchphrase is "Let's Rock!"

Chuck Norris: i see, well, i will have your Team debut Next Week against anyone that steps up to the Challenge

Kary: that's fine with me

(BCL Announcer Table)

Homer: well People, it looks like Omega and Xero will be making their Debut against ANYONE and Everyone, but now it's time for our next match

(Abyss Theme Plays)

Announcer: the following Contest is Set for One Fall!, Introducing First, Accompanied by Father James Mitchell, he is the BCL Death Valley Champion:  
The Monster, ABYSS!

Demoman: well, Abyss is set for one on one Action against Derek Jeter, but next week, both he AND Brandon will be in Pick your Poison Matches as Warm-Up Matches for their Hell in a Cell Match at End of Days

Homer: will Abyss hang onto the Death Valley Title, or will we have a New Death Valley Champion in Brandon Johnson, we will find out in a few Weeks Time

(i'm not Jesus by Apocalyptica plays)

Announcer: and his Opponent, Accompanied by Tom Brady: Derek Jeter!

Homer: Derek Jeter was once a BCL United States Champion and would love to become Champion Again

Demoman: if only Derek Jeter can survive someone as Monsterous and Devestating as Abyss,

(Backstage)

Canadian Law Enforcement are seen Knocked out and the Security Guards see what happened. Chuck Norris thinks on what to do, since it has to be Canadian Law Enforcement VS The Underachievers vs the Unholy Alliance for the BCL Tag Team Titles

Security Guard 1: Boss, what do you think we should do?. Canadian Law Enforcement has to defend the Tag Team Titles against The Underachievers and the Unholy Alliance

Chuck Norris: well, i could Vacate the Belts, but what's the fun in that?, i might as well Change the Match from a triple Threat to just a two on Two Match,  
the Belts will still be on the Line, but it will be The Underachievers VS The Unholy Alliance

Chowder: We can live with that

Chuck Norris: wait a minute, were you the ones who did this?, if so, why?

Draculaura: well basically you gave the Underachievers OUR Time, OUR Shot, and those were two Problems, it was simple, you Eliminate...ONE of the Problems

Chuck Norris: oh Damn, well, i guess you will face the Underachievers for the BCL Tag Team Titles then

Evil Leafy: as it should be

Chuck Norris: HOWEVER!, it will be a Knock em down, Drag em out Street Fight, i wish you guys the Best of Luck, also, if any of your Friends try to interfere it's all Legal, as for you Draculaura, you will take part in a Divas Battle Royal to Crown BCL's First Women's Champion

(BCL Ring)

the Match starts with Abyss hitting a few Punches on Derek Jeter, Derek Jeter irish whips Abyss into the Ropes, but Abyss hits a Clothesline, Abyss hits a few Ground punches onto Derek Jeter, Derek is Dazed and Confused, Abyss decides to hit a Black Hole Slam on Derek

Homer: oh Black Hole Slam on Derek, but it doesn't look like Abyss is done Just Yet

Homer was Proven Right as Abyss hits the Black Hole Slam on Derek Jeter Multiple Times until Derek Jeter is Knocked out,  
Abyss then pins Derek Jeter

ref makes the Count 1,2,3 (Rings Bell)

Announcer: Here's your Winner: Abyss!

Demoman: Abyss showing his Dominance Tonight

Homer: i wonder what Brandon will think about this

Mr Eddy and Renji Abarai are shown walking to the Ring Via Split Screen

Demoman: the Main event is Next

(Commercial Break)

(Don't you Wish you Were me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

Announcer: the Following Contest is a BCL Championship Tournament Qualifying Match Set for one Fall!, Introducing First from Peach Creek: Mr. Eddy!

Demoman: Mr. Eddy a Former BCL Champion wants to get back into the Title Picture

Homer: but can he manage to Beat the Debuting Renji Abarai?

(Build a Bridge by Limp Bizkit plays)

Announcer: and his Opponent, Renji Abarai!

Homer: Renji plans to make a Big Deal in BCL, and he could do that by facing a Former CWF Champion

Demoman: it's anybody's Game tonight

the match begins with Mr Eddy and Renji in a Lock up, Mr Eddy gets Renji in a Headlock, Renji gets out of it and hits a few Chops onto him

(Backstage)

it shows Spongebob's Locker Room, and inside it shows Chowder beating the Ever living Shit out of Spongebob, a Ref goes to Spongebob's Locker Room and knocks on the Door, Chowder walks out and the ref sees Spongebob on the Floor

(BCL Ring)

Mr Eddy has Renji in Position for the SpearED, Mr Eddy charges at Renji but Renji was smart enough to Reverse the SpearED into a DDT, Renji then gets Mr Eddy onto his Knees, Renji goes over to the Corner, and hits the Kabarai! (Kinshasa), Renji then Pins Mr Eddy

ref makes the count 1,2,3! (Rings Bell)

Announcer: Here is your Winner: Renji Abarai!

Renji's arm is Raised in Victory until 2 Hall of Famers appear on the Entrance Ramp

Demoman: oh my god, it's Speed Racer and Popeye the Sailor, both Former BCL Champions

Popeye and Speed Racer applaud for Renji qualifying for the Tournament

Brandon and Abyss are seen heading to the Ring via Split Screen

Homer: the Contract Signing is Next!

(Commercial Break)

here is the Current Card for BCL End of Days

the Preshow will have Deadpool defending his US Title against Squidward

can Squidward regain the Title? or will Deadpool Cheat to win Again?

then on the Main Card, The Underachievers VS The Unholy Alliance for the Currently Vacant BCL Tag Team titles

with Canadian law Enforcement out of the Way, can the Unholy Alliance become Champions?

Brandon Johnson VS Abyss in the Demonic Hell in a Cell for the BCL Death Valley Title

Abyss has been in the Demonic Confines Before, but this is Brandon's First time, can he Survive?

also just made during the Commercial Break, a 10 Man Cartoon Rumble to crown the New BCL White Knight Champion

it will be up to YOU! The Viewers and Readers to decide who will be part in this Battle Royal

Finally, the Finals of the BCL Championship Tournament for the Vacant BCL Championship

which one of these People will become the Next BCL Champion?

Slaves' Who Saves the Savior featuring Spencer Chamberlain is the Official Theme for BCL End of Days

End of Days is Sponsored by WWE 2K19: Never Say Never

(BCL Ring) Chuck Norris is seen on the Side of a Table with a Microphone

Chuck Norris: alright ladies and Gentlemen, it is Time for the Contract Signing of the Death Valley Championship Match at End of Days, first up,  
he is the Champion, The Monster: Abyss!

(Abyss TNA Theme Plays)

Abyss comes out alongside Father James Mitchell and Judas Mesias, holding the BCL Death Valley Title on his shoulder

Homer: Abyss does look abit Terrifying, and listen to this, in 1998, Abyss nearly took out Half of the BCL Roster, when he was BCL Champion he was almost Unstoppable

Abyss gets into the Ring and he along with Judas Mesias and James Mitchell Pose, he then sits on one of the Chairs

Chuck Norris: and now please Welcome the Challenger, Brandon Johnson!

(Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin Plays)

Demoman: and here comes the Man who as of 2014 is on an Gargantuan Roll, he has Defeated over 80 Superstars through his 5 Year Run here in BCL

Brandon is at the top of the Ramp with Majin Android 21 and Sunset Shimmer, Brandon is Seen Wearing Shades, he Sunser and Majin 21 walk down the Ramp

Homer: it looks like Brandon has also used his Charm on Sunset Shimmer

Brandon gets into the Ring and sits on the other Chair on the Other side of the Table

Chuck Norris: alright you two, once you sign this Contract, the Matchup will be Official

Abyss signs the contract and so does Brandon

Abyss: come end of days, i oughta Break you in Half

Brandon as of today i'm only 17, i'm not afraid of Monsters like you

Abyss and Brandon stare at Each Other while Chuck Norris Looks on as the Show draws to a Close.

and that is it for Episode 2, i wanted Speed Racer and Popeye and Sailor in this Chapter because they were BCL Champions, in fact,  
if a good number of People want Speed Racer and Popeye rehired to BCL, i can make that happen, i even have their contracts Ready to be Signed,  
so yeah, Reviews are Up! 


	8. the History of the Unholy Alliance

alright, before i Post BCL Brawl Episode 3, i might as well tell the History of the Unholy Alliance as of Episode 2

it all started when Heath Burns of Monster High was part of a Popular Team "Burning Flash" with Flash Sentry, Heath Burns felt like his popularity in BCL was running thin, with 3 BCL US Title Reigns, 6 BCL Tag team Title runs, and the Winner of the 1987 BCL Rumble

a More aggressive Heath Burns was Born, something he deemed necessary

you can see footage of Heath Burns turning on Flash Sentry by kicking him in the face thus turning "heel"

Heath Burns: no more Burning Flash...no more mr nice Burns, say hello to my Bouncer, Jackson Jeckyll, and you are looking at the future BCL United States Champion, Heath Burns!

the Two made for an Interesting Duo, Dominating the Tag Team Division, Jackson Jeckyll and Heath Burns wouldn't be a Duo for Long

it shows a Silhouette of Zim from Invader Zim

(Invader Zim theme Plays)

Brandon Johnson's Voice: Zim felt a Similar Path of Heath Burns, another BCL US Title Holder as well as a Tag Team champion with Dib, Zim and Dib would win the Tag Team Titles at End of Days 1994, they would hold the Tag team titles all the way until No Surrender 1996 losing it to Team Cartoon Nickwork (Chowder and Spongebob), after which Heath Burns would attack Chowder and Spongebob with Dib and Zim joining the Attack,  
after which, the 4 walked out Together as Vexus Revealed that they made those 4 Join her in a Stable they call "The Unholy Alliance", their first match together was dated all the way back in April 23rd 1996, going up Against Rikochet, Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, and Mr Eddy, on May 3rd 1996,  
Heath Burns would enter the 1996 Best of BCL Gauntlet match but would end up being defeated by Scout who would go on to become a BCL White Knight Champion

in june of 1997, Heath Burns & Jackson Jeckyll would create their own Youtube Channel called "Being the Alliance", they would upload an average of 1 to 2 new episodes a week, it would mainly focus on Vexus and Heath Burns but later on focused on other members, also in June at BCL Fire and Freeze 1997, it was revealed that Raythe was the new Member of the Unholy Alliance, but not the only one as a Vignette played Revealing Goanimate Boris as the Grounder of Worlds, and the Newest Member of the Unholy Alliance, Boris had turned down joining the Unholy Alliance, but he would later changed his mind saying that all he really wanted was money and the BCL White Knight Title

in July, Boris would get his first shot at Scout's BCL White Knight title, Boris managed to beat Scout after hitting the You're Grounded! (Samoan Drop), but after that, Boris wanted a Bigger Prize, he wanted the BCL Title which at that time was held by Chowder, Boris became obssessed of Holding the BCL Title and was also Obsessed of Grounding Chowder, Boris would explain his Obsessions in a Recent Interview

Goanimate Boris: i wanted to become BCL Champion for the first time, and while i wasn't BCL Champion until 2011, i had some sort of Obsession with Grounding People

thus, Boris vs Chowder was made for Race for the Case 1997 for the BCL Championship, Chowder ultimately won the match, and while Boris did not capture the Championship, his Name would grow in popularity following this match, at Cartoonfest XIII, the unholy Alliance held 3 of BCL's titles, Heath Burns was the current BCL IC Champion, Zim and Dib were the BCL Tag team Champions, and Goanimate Boris was the current BCL White Knight Champion, the Unholy Alliance were also in 5 Championship Matches, Zim and Dib won a fatal 4 Way Elimination Match to retain the BCL Tag Team Titles, Jackson Jeckyll, Raythe, and their newest member Deuce Gorgon defeated the Eds and Rolf to become the NEW BCL World 6-man Tag team titles, but that was when the unholy alliance's Victories Ended, as Goanimate Boris unfortuantely would lose the BCL White Knight title back to Scout, Heath Burns would lose the IC Title to Nightwing, and Vexus would FAIL to defeat Toodee for the BCL Woman's Championship, meanwhile, Flash Sentry returned after his hiatus and he made it clear he was gunning for NOT Heath Burns but Jackson Jeckyll,  
it would lead with Flash Sentry challenging Jackson Jeckyll to a Loser Leaves BCL Match at End of Days 1998, Flash managed to beat the ever living shit out of Jackson and hit him with the Gone in a Flash (Go To Sleep), Laughing the whole time, and at the count of 3,  
Jackson Jeckyll was gone. 2 Years after the Unholy Alliance began to Take place, the Unholy Alliance lost a family member, and they Swore Vengeance, at BCL Vengeance 1998, the unholy Alliance lost the BCL 6 man Titles to Chowder, Mr Eddy, and Light Yagami,  
in 2002, the unholy alliance wanted to get back onto their winning ways, but from 2002-2013, they lost every match, thus they collapsed and dissolved in 2013, until 2015 where Draculaura and Evil Leafy reformed the Unholy Alliance, then at Cartoonfest 2018, Chowder was forced to join the Unholy Alliance after losing to Evil Leafy, and then if Chowder to cement his Place in the Unholy Alliance, Chowder would have to Kiss Draculaura's foot, Chowder did kiss her foot and was therefore now in the Unholy Alliance, and it continued until now where the Current Members are Heath Burns Chowder, Evil Leafy, Draculaura, Toodee of Yo Gabba Gabba, Brandon Johnson, Patrick Star, Purple Mask, and Yellow Mask, the latter two of which will be facing off against two of NJKW's finest with their identites on the Line 


	9. Meet the BCL Roster: Draculaura

Draculaura: so, i'm Dracula's Daughter Draculaura. but don't worry, i'm a Vegetarian, my ex-Boyfriend Clawd Wolf however isnt, so ummmm, when i heard BCL was right around the Corner, i thought it was a great idea to Audition, what's a wrestling show without a Monster High Character

but then Clawdeen wolf walks into the Scene

Clawdeen Wolf: i'm sorry to interrupt your Audition Tape, but we must've run out of Hair conditioner

Draculaura: don't worry, it's okay, did you want to do this Audition with me

then Clawdeen sits next to Draculaura as if saying Yes

Clawdeen Wolf: if you would like a few monster High Divas in BCL, please Choose us, thanksies!

then Draculaura turns off the Camera

so that was Draculaura's Audition Tape for BCL, this was during the Beginning of the Creation of BCL when Chuck Norris wondered who to add in First, anyways Reviews are Up!. 


	10. BCL Classics: Chowder's Goodbye

so here's another BCL Classics Chapter, Chowder's Farewell from BCL, this took place in August 2010 which was coincidentally Chowder's last month on TV,  
this took place at BCL Race for the Case 2010 where he faced off against Spongebob for the BCL Title one Last Time, after an absolute long time this is what happened.

(BCL Race for the Case 2010)

Demoman: here we go, Spongebob is setting Chowder up

Spongebob gets Chowder up and picks him up for an Electric Chair Drop, but Chowder reverses it into a Jumping Tombstone, Chowder roars and gets Spongebob up, Chowder hits a Kazuchchi Okada style Rainmaker. Chowder then pins Spongebob.

ref makes the count 1,2,Spongebob somehow kicks out

(Backstage) as the match goes on, Chuck Norris has gotten all of Chowder's old teammates over the years in both tuxedos and Dresses getting all of Chowder's stuff packed up

Chuck Norris: if Chowder ends up winning the BCL Title, i plan on giving him the greatest Ceremony ever here in BCL

(BCL Ring)

Chowder gets up slowly, as does spongebob, But Spongebob clotheslines Chowder, Chowder crawls over to one of the Corners, pulls out a Thrice Cream Bar and eats it, Emily the Corpse Bride runs to the Ring as Does Sandy Cheeks, Emily whispers something in Chowder's ear and Chowder gets up, Chowder does a DX Chop and superkicks Spongebob, Chowder gets Spongebob up and hits a Pedigree.  
Chowder then pins Spongebob.

ref makes the count 1,2,3 (Rings Bell)

Announcer: Here's your Winner and NEW BCL Champion: Chowder!

the Ref gives Chowder the BCL Title and Chowder immediately falls to the mat with a smile on his face, Emily comes in and checks on Chowder, Emily hugs Chowder to which Chowder happily returns, Chowder and Spongebob decide to shake Hands, Spongebob immediately walks away from the Ring.

a few hours after the Event drew to a Close. Chuck Norris, all of Chowder's friends and Girlfriends, as well as his Cooking Master are at the Building's Nearest Exit as 3 doors Down's When you're young starts playing in the Background.

so far away from knowin' where i'm goin'...i'm trying hard to find out who i am

Chuck Norris: listen Chowder, i'm proud of you, you did what you said you were gonna do, you were gonna Leave BCL with the BCL Title around your Waist

Chowder: yeah, it came full circle, i won the title for the First Time with Help, and now i won the Title for the LAST Time with Help!

Chuck Norris and Chowder hug, Chowder then turns his attention to Zim and Dib

Chowder: you think you can continue my legacy

Dib: we know so bro

Chowder Zim and Dib hug, Chowder then goes over to Patrick Star.

Chowder: did you mean every word in that speech?

Patrick: every word

both Chowder and Patrick hug, after which, Chowder walks over to Emily, Panini, Flaky, and Draculaura

Chowder: you 4 were the reasons why i was so dominant, i'm gonna miss you guys

Draculaura: we'll miss you too

all 5 of them hug, Chowder walks over to the Door as the song When you're young wraps up

why can't they Remember...what i'll never forget.

how these can come undone...when you're young.

Chowder walks out of the Door, thus, Chowder has officially Left the Building. but with the BCL Title ripped from it's home, what would BCL Do?.

thank you all, and as always, the Reviews are now up. 


End file.
